Visitor
by thehobbitgirl
Summary: When Annadra, young training knight, falls upon a portal in the Forest Mystery she falls into Middle Earth. Faramir and she develop a relationship and then she joins the Fellowship. Will they ever see each other again? Story better than it sounds.
1. Fawe

Visitor Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings in anyway. The only thing I own is anything, or idea that you haven't heard of.  
  
If you're reading my Harry Potter story, I'm going to update a chapter of this story, one for Harry Potter, this story etc.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Fawe  
  
She picked the package up and hauled it through the oak doors, kicking them open. "Where do you want this Jissy?" she called to the cook. Jissy was a beautiful dark-skinned woman. She had thick raven black hair and skin like milk chocolate. Her brown eyes were always full of laughter.  
  
"By the fireplace. Then you hurry and finish your training Anna." She said in her slight accent.  
  
"Bye Jissy!" she called and ran out of the door, calling sorry to the page she almost ran over. She was known as Nolë-Motri, Light-footed, to the Elves and Faeries. She had been trained personally by the princes of both and was considered an Elven member to the Wood Haven elves, the home to the royal Elven family.  
  
She ran though the courtyard, to the walls surrounding the castle and then from the pathway to the outside of the city. Then she ran into the forest and to the training section.  
  
"You are late Annadra." Diego snarled at her. Diego was handsome with his dark yellow hair highlighted with brown. His eyes were brown and they shown of pride. He was tall with a lean build and muscles. He wore his normal guard uniform of blue and red.  
  
"I am not! I am four minutes early!" she shot back.  
  
"You were taught too well by the Elves." She smiled coyly and took her dark crème tunic off and folded it neatly next to her soft leather shoes. She still wore a sleeveless light brown cotton shirt and her dark brown breeches. She tied her mid-back length mahogany red hair back with a leather strap.  
  
"I am here!" Octavian called, running into the clearing. He also wore the guard uniform of blue and red. He had brown eyes with golden flecks that shone in the sun. His hair was dark brown and cut short to hide the mass of curls he had.  
  
"Now he is late." she told Diego, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. He snorted and took his tunic off and then his boots. He wore no shirt underneath (he did it, hoping to distract Anna with his body, it did work sometimes) and his breeches.  
  
"Okay, get into your stances." Octavian told them. She had achieved optimum level with a sword which Octavian had taught her, so Diego was furthering her with hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Remember, the day you beat me, is the day you receive your uniform." He told her, like he had every week for the past three months. He would train her during the week, then they would battle on the Day of Rest.  
  
"And if I don't beat you today, I will only train harder."  
  
"Good response." He told her, before Octavian told them to fight. They went after each other, circling and trying to grab an arm or leg. She finally grabbed an arm and twisted it behind his back, but he got out of her hold and put her into a headlock. Anna flipped him onto his back and tried to pin him. Her big mistake. He was considerably larger in weight, height and strength and he pinned her in seconds.  
  
"You are getting better." He told her. She lay there, staring up at the clouds, cursing her stupidity.  
  
"Remember Annadra, this is also a mental sport as well as contact."  
  
"Yes, Diego I know. You have told me every battle we have ever had." He laughed and held his hand out to her. She sighed, and grabbed it. He easily lifted her up and shook her hand.  
  
"You are improving. When you become a knight soon, you will be most deserving." She smiled with all her heart. Diego was short to give out compliments, especially to knights in training.  
  
Yes I know. A girl in knight training. But Fawe is a lot different from Earth, or any other of the worlds in the Parallel Universe. Woman are considered to be equal, and sometimes higher, in parts of life. Men accept it and life is well.  
  
Fawe is a beautiful country in the South Eastern part of the realm Mage. Fawe is part of the world Magisch, the magic capitol of the Parallel Universes. Yes, I suppose it is confusing, but it gets easier to understand. There are twelve sections, all parallel to one another. Each universe contains a realm. Such as parallel number nine contains Earth and our universe. Fawe is in the sixth. Some parallels are called Realms and then within the Realms are Worlds. Such as Fawe's. Others, like Earth, are smaller universes and contain continents. Depends on the creators of that particular parallel.  
  
Anyway, enough of my ramble, it is the year 1035. Jesse is king, Princess Claire and the Wizard Rowan are awaiting their third child. The Elves and the Faeries are still watching over the Despair Desert. No one knows what to do with all of the Demons sent there. They have dragons posted around the edges, even in the other countries surrounding Fawe. There are thirteen or so other countries in this world. All admire Fawe because of the last Quests finally ridding the world of the Castiavation brothers. Evil demons who were once mortal. I think that's all you need to know, anymore and I'll just butt in again.  
  
"Thank you Diego."  
  
"You are most welcome. I shall see you when you return. And we will train more." He said, winking at her and replacing his tunic and boots. Octavian snorted in laughter and patted her bare shoulder.  
  
"You do improve with each week. Next week." She shrugged his hand off and put her tunic on as well.  
  
"You say that every week."  
  
"I mean it every week. You have amazing talent. It is upsetting that you living in a time of peace. You would have done well as a soldier." She smiled, not knowing whether to be offended, or be happy. True it meant she was a good fighter, but being a soldier was usually not a good thing.  
  
"I am to see Morgana tomorrow." She told him. They walked back towards the white stoned Castle Tranquility. They were heading out of the forest and walked through the city.  
  
"Do you know what you will ask her?"  
  
"Yes. I have been thinking about it for three weeks now. I know just what to ask her." He nodded and bowed to her.  
  
"You will be a great warrior Annadra-Marion Frae. I will most eagerly accept you into our ranks. And I will recommend you to become a guard to the royal children." Octavian and Diego were both aware of how much she admired the Princess Claire and her two children. She had been ten when they defeated the Castaviation brothers and wished to become a guard knight. They were those who would fight in battle, guard the royal family and were of higher ranks than the normal knights.  
  
"Thank you Octavian." He left her standing in the courtyard, alone to her own thoughts.  
  
The time of night was the best part of the day. It was cool and you could always see a storm through the dark navy skies.  
  
Anna was making a dinner for herself, she had missed hers due to more chores for talking back, again, to a knight. Those who were palace guards, not even knights, like Diego or Octavian, always bossed her around. And she always talked back. She was so into her own thoughts she never heard anyone behind her.  
  
"It sounds like thunder." Anna whipped around to see the six month pregnant princess standing right behind her. She wore a long gown of purple velvet. Her arms were wrapped elegantly around her stomach bulge, cradling her child. Her long red hair was loose around her face with nothing but a gold circlet around her head.  
  
"Your majesty!" Anna cried, curtsying quickly.  
  
"Do not be afraid. You may arise." The princess Claire's voice was soft and kind, full of wisdom and life.  
  
"Oh no it's not that. It's just...it's you." She laughed and it sounded like bells. She reminded Anna so much of the Faeries.  
  
"Yes, this is me. Fat, pregnant me."  
  
"I mean, oh I admire you so greatly!"  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"I mean it. You are the most amazing woman. I became a knight trainee so I can guard your children. Or at least I hope I will be able to."  
  
"I would be honored!" Anna smiled greatly and pride swelled into her heart.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course!" The princess moved to a chair and Anna pulled it out for her. She gave a nod of the head and Anna gently pushed it back in.  
  
"What is Morgana like?"  
  
"I heard you were going to see her. If there is anything I can teach you, it would be to not fear her." Anna swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Is she frightening?"  
  
"She is intimidating." The princess answered with a slight pause.  
  
"Were you afraid? No offense is meant of course!" she really didn't want to blow her chances at guarding the children.  
  
"Yes to your question and I understand. I have heard about you." Anna's sapphire blue eyes widened.  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"That you talk back." Claire answered, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh. I only talk back to the knights who pick on me. They have no right to, and I will not abide it."  
  
"I like your spirit. Why do you speak so polite to me?"  
  
"I admire you." The princess smiled and got off the chair.  
  
"I have enjoyed our talk. I wish you luck with Morgana and I do hope we meet again. Goodbye Anna."  
  
"Goodbye your majesty." With a slight bow of the head, the princess was gone and Anna had never felt such a high before, not since becoming an honored friend to the Elves. She only hoped Morgana could give her such good news as well.  
  
She left early in the dawn, hoping to reach Morgana by noon. The forest was greater in size than most thought and all had told her to leave early. She rode on her chestnut colored stallion. She had named him Umpra, Elven for horse.  
  
'The forest is dark!' she thought with alarm. She thought it would be light like the rest of it, but this part branched away from the city of Faith, the city that surrounded the Castle Tranquility. She knew this part could be home to some not nice creatures, but she was prepared. Her sword hung by her side, her bow was in her lap, and a quiver of arrows made by the Elves on her back.  
  
She finally reached Morgana's hut around ten, earlier than she thought. She had been to the Hut of Peace once before, but Morgana had not been there. She curtsied low before the shrine of the Element gods and made sure her outfit was appropriate.  
  
She wore a long dark green tunic (that went to her mid-thigh) with dark brown breeches. She wore her dark brown soft leather boots and her cloak from the Elves. It was a light, but warm fabric of dark green. Her hair had been braided back from her face, with only two thin pieces of braid left out. Finally she decided she looked right and went past the threshold to Morgana's home.  
  
She looked around. It was a large cottage of wood, covered in ivy and vines of plants. It was beautiful in it's own way and there were magic plants growing all around. She entered the hut and saw a large room with a fireplace at one end, a table with many chairs stuck closely together. There was a kitchen in the back and a ladder that led to a loft on top.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get here." Came a voice from in front of the fireplace. There in a high-backed and winged chair sat Morgana, beautiful sorceress. She stood and turned. She had dark green eyes that tilted up and long silky black hair. Her skin was lovely tanned and she wore a long green robe, tied together only with a belt of gold. She had a look of great power around her, and was a bit intimidating with her tall statue. She had dark eye shadow that reached under her eyebrows and dark purple lipstick that looked amazingly elegant on her face.  
  
"Good morning Morgana. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."  
  
"Do not fret. I care not. Come sit and let us talk." She held her arm out and pointed to a smaller table with only two chairs in the corner of the room. When she walked she clicked together because of all the gold jewelry she wore around her wrists and her ankles.  
  
"Thank you." They sat down and Morgana analyzed the woman in front of her. She had a lovely face with fair skin, no blemishes or scars. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue and her lips were perfect rose buds. 'She is more for marriage, not this life.' She thought to herself. The woman's mahogany hair was braided back and shone with golden highlights, even out of the light.  
  
"What may I help you with Annadra?" she finally asked, leaning forward and taking the woman's hand in her own. She placed her other on top and held her hand, feeling the warmth and love that poured from it. 'A true woman, much like Claire.'  
  
After several long seconds, Anna looked into Morgana's eyes. "I want to know what is to become of me? Will I ever make something of myself? I feel as if I'm not doing anything, even though I am." Morgana rubbed her hand and turned it over to see the palm.  
  
"You are on the right path. If you do what you have been, I see the brightest of futures for you. Your life will be filled with happiness and love, I see bright lights of pink and red."  
  
"Pink and red?"  
  
"Love, from a handsome male I might add." She said, winking. Anna blushed and Morgana had to laugh.  
  
"You have been with all of those men for so long, yet never have you been with one?"  
  
"I am a knight, not a woman of courtship in any way."  
  
"I doubt that. Being trained as you have been will lead you down the correct road to the true life that is meant for you." Anna sat quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Is there something else?"  
  
"Nothing gets past you I see. Yes there is something else, but even my developed eye can not see it. A great adventure awaits you. Embrace it and everything your heart desires will be in the palm of your hand." With that Morgana turned her hand the correct way and let go. "You are a beautiful woman Annadra-Marion Frae, you must appreciate it."  
  
"Thank you Morgana. You have helped me." They stood and Morgana held out her hand. Anna nodded and went first. Morgana followed, her long robe trailing behind.  
  
"If there is anything else you need to know, do not hesitate to come back."  
  
"I will not. Thank you." Morgana nodded and Anna left, her golden highlights catching the light magnificently and throwing them back to Morgana.  
  
'The man who wins your heart will be the most fortunate man in the Parallel Universes.' Morgana shut the door and Anna went back through the threshold and mounted Umpra.  
  
They rode away in silence for awhile until Anna's increased hearing caught footsteps. She turned around and looked around, her trained eyes looking for anything. She didn't see where she was going and Umpra was going straight. Doing so they missed their road to the city and became lost.  
  
"Oh no!" Anna cried out. She sighed impatiently and turned Umpar around, until a movement caught her eye. She turned and saw a figure in a white cloak walking around the forest. She turned Umpra towards the figure, off of the trail. They reached where Anna had seen the figure and the only thing there was a large electric blue sphere.  
  
"What is this?" Anna dismounted Umpar but kept hold of his reins. She walked around and sensing no danger, put her hand through it.  
  
Inside the sphere was a horrible cold and she withdrew her hand and noticed had heat had been just past the cold area. Daring herself she stuck her arm to elbow in and found a pleasant warmth on the other side. Then she looked at Umpra who seemed to have a "why not" look on his long face. Anna shrugged and stepped through, bringing Umpra with her.  
  
It was icy cold for a few seconds and she was glad for her cloak. Finally she went all the way through and it became pleasantly warm again. When she and Umpra were both on the other side she opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them.  
  
"Wow." She whispered quietly looking around. She was in another place, a forest it seemed, but not the Forest Mystery.  
  
"Umpra, I do not believe we are in Fawe anymore." She whispered to her beloved gift. He snorted as to say "duh, you stupid girl!". Anna was too shocked to notice. She had realized that she had found the opening to the only unmarked Parallel Universe.  
  
I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will have a lot more Lord of the Rings action in it. I promise.  
  
Please review!  
  



	2. Captain Faramir

Visitor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings in anyway. The only thing I own is anything, or idea that you haven't heard of.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Love to my reviewers (my friends I love you!)  
  
Chapter two  
  
Captain Faramir  
  
Anna walked forward, admiring the lovely scenery around her. A large cluttering of trees shaded the clearing, even though it was clearly daytime. Everything had an odd glow to it. The trees looked like normal ones in Fawe, but she knew she was not in Fawe. Something about the air. She walked forward, leading Umpra.  
  
They walked towards an edge line in front of them and Anna noticed a lovely waterfall and at the bottom was a large pool, gleaming like the moonlight was hitting off of it. She leaned over and saw her reflection. The eerie lights gave her an unnatural glow, much like the Faeries possess.  
  
She leaned back and patted Umpra's nose. "Let's see if we can find someone who can tell us where we are." She turned around and ran straight into a man. She screamed and unsheathed her sword but he was faster, waiting for that very action.  
  
He knocked it out of her hand and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her. Two other men grabbed Umpra, who was rearing up and pulled him down, tying a muzzle around his mouth.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "Do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt him!" She struggled against the man behind her as he tied a rope around her wrists.  
  
"Why do you care about him so much?"  
  
"He was a present to me from the Elves."  
  
"Elves do not give horses as gifts." He snarled into her ear. His warm breath ghosted over her neck, sending chills up and down her spine.  
  
"I'm not from here. I am from a Parallel Universe!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Please let me go and I can explain everything." The man continued his hold on her arms.  
  
"Inform the captain of the maiden." He informed another guard. The other guard nodded and ran from the site to a higher location.  
  
Faramir was standing over a map, seeing where they had protected Gondor from the enemy. They were finishing patrol and then were to go back as soon as possible to Osgiliath (AN: I'm really not sure if I'm getting all the places right, if I'm not tell me in an email or review and I'll fix it.). He bit his lower lip lightly, a habit he developed when he was younger when he was thinking too hard. Boromir had long outgrown his of sticking his tongue out of his mouth.  
  
"Captain?" He looked up to see one of his guards standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" He answered without looking up from his map.  
  
"We found an intruder. She claims to be from a Parallel Universe."  
  
"A what?" He grabbed his cloak and threw it on, tying the strings together and following the guard to the cliff line overlooking the pool. On a rock sat the most beautiful woman Faramir had ever seen.  
  
Her hair was a lovely dark red and gold highlights shone. It was tightly braided with two thin strands of hair hanging down. Her nose was perfect sized and curved up at the end. Her eyes were titled slightly up at the ends and were the most pure of sapphire blue he had ever seen.  
  
She turned suddenly and he was met with the most daring of stares. She stared into his, analyzing him as he had her. She seemed to trust him after several seconds. He got closer and she jumped up, falling over suddenly because her ankles had been tied. He leapt forward and caught hold of her arm, helping her up.  
  
He instantly felt a jolt of electricity run quickly through his entire body at the contact. He acted as if nothing happened, not knowing whether the maiden felt it as well or not.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered in an elegant voice.  
  
"You are welcome maiden. My guards say they caught you trespassing."  
  
"I am not from here! I didn't know, I swear! I passed through the portal and ended here."  
  
"What portal?"  
  
"The portal from my world to yours. Please, listen to me. Let us talk so I can explain it properly. It's a long and difficult thing to explain. I mean no harm." He stared into her eyes and saw only truth.  
  
"Alright. Jonim, release her bonds and give her horse water. Feed him as well." She smiled in gratitude and the guard, Jonim, untied her. Then Jonim rushed forward and grabbed Faramir's arm.  
  
"You are too trusting." He hissed. Faramir plucked Jonim's hand off his arm.  
  
"There is a difference between trusting to easily and knowing when one is telling the truth. And do not ever disregard my order."  
  
"Yes Captain." Anna rubbed her wrists and walked over to Faramir. He nodded to her and walked up to the cave. When they reached it, he took his cloak off.  
  
Anna finally got a good chance to look at the man before her. He was extremely handsome with dark blonde hair tinted with red that hung to his shoulders in small waves. He had amazing light green eyes, the color of the sea. He was tall with a lean build. His features weren't soft, but not harsh and he had a beard and moustache.  
  
He wore a green tunic that tied a the neck and a darker green vest that was tunic length. He wore dark brown breeches and brown boots. He smiled at her.  
  
"Well maiden. Speak." She nodded and grabbed a stick to draw in the dirt. She draw twelve dots in a larger circle. Faramir watched in fascination.  
  
"Okay. This is a diagram of the Parallel Universes. It has twelve sections, the dots, and they are so close that they do not touch, but I can stick my arm through one and reach into the next one.  
  
"Each section, one through twelve, has it's own set of rules and way of life. Section six is where I'm from. It's a Realm and in this realm are four worlds. Each world contains countries. Some parallels/sections are smaller universes, such as parallel nine. It contains the Milky Way Galaxy and contains nine planets. Only one has life on it and instead of worlds they have continents. Understand?" Faramir gave a nod and leaned forward, examining the diagram closer.  
  
"How can you come to a parallel if they are not side by side?"  
  
"No one has been able to figure it out. They say that there are black holes in the Universe that links one parallel to the others. For many years only eleven were open. Now the twelve is open."  
  
"Is Middle Earth number twelve?" She looked up surprise.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In Middle Earth." She smiled.  
  
"This is truly wonderful!" He raised an eyebrow. "See, no one knows what number every parallel is. Only three are known. Fawe's or well Mage's, Earth's and Huray, number one. Your parallel must be either ten or eight, due to the similarity in name."  
  
"So number nine is Earth's?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps the most advanced, but most magically deprived parallel there is."  
  
"Would this be a grand thing for your parallel, the figuring out of numbers, opening of parallels?"  
  
"Yes. I would go back through, but there are rules to travel." The light that had been in her eyes dimmed and a sadness set on her face.  
  
"I am sorry maiden." He leaned forward more and took her hand in his. Instantly the electric shock was back. He released her hand and she stared at him, eyes wide. Apparently she had felt it. After several seconds he cleared his throat.  
  
"I did not mean to be rude. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Annadra-Marion Frae. I go by Anna." He smiled at the elegance of a name he had never heard before. It was short and simple, but held something extra. "And yours?"  
  
"Faramir, Captain of Gondor, son of Denethor."  
  
"Gondor is the country you are from?"  
  
"Yes, my father is Steward to Gondor." Anna noticed the hurt that appeared in his voice at the mention of his father.  
  
"A Steward? What is that?" She flicked a piece of her strands out of her eye and it settled by her cheek. Faramir smiled inwardly at the graceful move.  
  
"The throne of Gondor has no king, but my father rules over it."  
  
"I have never heard of something like that."  
  
"Perhaps it is a thing only from my parallel." She smiled and Faramir leaned forward, about to take her hand again.  
  
"Captain?" Jonim asked, stepping into the cave. His brown eyes swept over the diagram, of Faramir leaning into Anna and how close they sat.  
  
"Yes Jonim?" Faramir straightened himself up and looked towards the cave opening.  
  
"What are we to do with our captive?" Faramir's brow ceased. He didn't like the way Jonim had spit "captive" out.  
  
"She is not a captive. Everyone is to treat her with respect am I understood?" Jonim looked surprised, but eventually nodded and left.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Her voice was quiet and he turned to her, surprised.  
  
"I meant it. You said that you were unable to reenter the portal. I suggest you stay with my company until you are able to. Besides I wish to know more about this Parallel idea." She smiled at him and stood, coming to full height. She stepped closer to him and Faramir noticed that how sparkly her eyes were. He noticed that her eyes came to his nose and how pink her lips were.  
  
"Thank you. I would like to stay with you. To get to know you." Faramir smiled, and turned against his body's will. He couldn't let this lovely woman affect him like she was.  
  
"Come, let us rejoin the guard." She nodded and went first out of the cave, Faramir immediately followed, his cloak tied around his neck again. She looked around and Faramir noticed how she smiled at her horse. He followed her gaze.  
  
"Where ever did you receive such a magnificent steed?" He followed her down the hillside, admiring the stallion. He was a bright chestnut color with a white patch on his nose and white around his hooves. He was large and broad at the shoulders.  
  
"From the Elves of my world. I am considered an important person to the Elves. I even have the Elven mark. I assume you have Elves here as well due to what Jonim said."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That Elves don't give horses as gifts." Faramir nodded, knowing that was something Jonim would say.  
  
"Why are you important to the Elves?"  
  
"Their Prince trained me in archery. I was trained in hunting, tracking, the sense of sound and sight all by the Elves."  
  
"Can you hear and see as well as an Elf?" Faramir asked her in surprise, turning towards her. She nodded and petted Umpra's nose.  
  
"Almost, you really have to be born with it, but it can be developed." She smiled at Faramir. "Tell me more about yourself." He looked taken back before nodding.  
  
"I was born 2983," she laughed and he looked at her.  
  
"Fawe had not even reached that year yet! It is 1033 in Fawe."  
  
"So does that mean you are older than I am?" He asked, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Must be. How old are you?"  
  
"I am thirty and five years."  
  
"Thirty-five? In Fawe and Middle Earth, I was born before you, but I'm younger." He laughed.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty-six. Rather old for an unmarried maid." She looked sad for several seconds as she remembered Morgana's words. Was this the place where her future love lived?  
  
"Do not worry Anna, you will find someone." She looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I hope so, at least I think I do." He laughed again.  
  
"You think? I would believe this would be something or know or you do not." She laughed with him.  
  
"I recently met with a powerful sorceress of Fawe and she changed my mind."  
  
"She truly must be powerful." They walked around the forest for ten or twenty minutes and Faramir told Anna more about his life.  
  
"I have an older brother, Boromir. He is five years older than I. We have been close for all of our lives."  
  
"I wish I had an older brother. I'm an only child and orphaned at eight."  
  
"My mother died when I was five. I wish I was able to remember her better. Boromir said she was beautiful."  
  
"What about your father?" A dark cloud covered over his eyes.  
  
"He cares little for me. Boromir pleases him me than I can."  
  
"That's terrible! A parent shouldn't chose one over another!"  
  
"Well he does. I have never known why my father dislikes me. He always has, for as long as my memory goes back." He stopped and looked sad. Anna touched his shoulder gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Faramir. I meant no harm."  
  
"No dear Anna. It is alright." He smiled reassuringly and they headed back towards camp for dinner.  
  
That night she learned more about Middle Earth, it's people, it's myths, stories and more about Gondor. She found the first War of the Ring amazing, surprised that such a little thing could cause so much damage.  
  
She had been offered a place in the cave near Faramir to sleep. She liked Faramir better than the rest of the Gondor men. They were all serious and strict, but at least seemed to take interest in the ways of her own people.  
  
She brushed Umpra, lost in her thoughts. He nudged her when she continued to brush the same spot for three minutes. She smiled and hugged her horse around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Umpra. I'm lost in my own thoughts." He nodded and she knew what he was thinking.  
  
'That captain Faramir right?' he asked her. She nodded and he snorted.  
  
"Oh don't! You know what Morgana said! What if she was talking about him? He's the only man I've ever been interested in." She told him in the Fawe Elven. He snorted again and she continued to brush him, speaking to him in Elvish.  
  
"What language are you speaking?" She turned around and came face to face with Faramir. He had been too close behind her and they now stood within inches of one another. She gulped as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"The Elvish of my homeland." she whispered softly, heat rushing to her cheeks. The only man she had ever been this close to was Diego or Octavian. And the princes, but they weren't men. They were above the rest in looks, but she never could find interest in them, much like Claire had been able to restrain the affects on women.  
  
"It sounds beautiful." He whispered back, raising his hand to wipe a lock of hair out of her eyes. Her hair had partly come out of her braid and was flying around her face in the slight breeze.  
  
"I can teach you a little of it. It's not too hard to learn the simple things." He hadn't removed his hand and kept it lingering near her cheek. Umpra snorted and pushed her forward into Faramir.  
  
He caught Anna in his arms and they smiled shyly to each other.  
  
"Sorry, Umpra was never taught manners." Faramir laughed slightly and righted Anna and himself up.  
  
"It is fine, most horses are not taught manners anyway." For what seemed like hours they stared into the other's eyes, not moving. Faramir with his arms around Anna's back, pressing her closer to him and Anna, her hands on Faramir's chest and shoulder.  
  
"Captain Faramir!" called a guard. Instantly the magic was broken and Faramir let Anna go. They drifted away from each other and stared towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You had been away from camp, I came to check if you and our guest were alright." The guard stepped forth from the trees, his cloak and clothes blending right in with the trees especially well in the darkness.  
  
"Yes we are fine. We were discussing the stars." The guard nodded and left.  
  
"You really can see the stars well from down here." she whispered, taking Umpra's reins and heading towards camp.  
  
"Anna." Faramir protested softly and grabbed her arm. She turned towards him, the stars reflecting clearly in her eyes as she stared up at him. He lost what he was going to say.  
  
"You shouldn't go into the woods alone again." He warned her. She nodded, expecting him to say something more and Faramir took the other side of Umpra. He didn't even notice the look Umpra and Anna gave each other.  
  
They reached camp and Anna tied Umpra to a tree near the pool. Faramir waited until she was next to him and they walked towards the cave. They reached it and entered. They saw that the men had set up a curtain so she could change. She thanked them and went behind the curtain. Faramir looked over the maps again explaining to the men what they would do the next day. She came back out and Faramir admired her legs. She wore a pair of cut off breeches that reached her knees and a white large tunic.  
  
"I'm glad I packed for a several day trip." She told him when she was seated next to him.  
  
"Is this a map of where we are?" he nodded and explained the surrounding area.  
  
"Amazing." She stood. "I am tired, I think I'll go to sleep." He nodded.  
  
"Good night Anna. It's a pleasure having you here."  
  
"Nortrie holme lit." she whispered to him.  
  
"What does that mean?" She smiled.  
  
"To you, good night." He smiled, stood, took her hand and leaned in, kissing her softly on the cheek. She blushed bright red even in the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Is that a Gondor tradition? Kiss all those from another place?" He shook his head.  
  
"No it is not." She smiled at him, turned and went to her bedroll which she slipped under. He stared at her sleeping figure, before extinguishing several candles around the map and heading to his bedroll, falling asleep underneath it as well.  
  
See? Told you more Lord of the Rings action. If you want a direct translation to the Elvish email me and I'll give it to you. I'm making my own language of sorts.  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. Orcs and Confessed Feelings

Visitor  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.  
  
I can not wait until school's out. This is the longest trimester of my life! URGH!!!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. Lots of love. Get your story up Nicole!  
  
Note: In the first chapter I said the year was 1035 and in the second 1033. It really is the year 1033. Sorry for the confusion. I promise to fix it soon.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Orcs and Confessed Feelings  
  
When Anna woke up the next morning she looked around with confusion. She was alone in a cave she had never seen before. She sat up and pushed the looses strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Good morning Anna." She looked towards the mouth of the cave and remembered everything. Where she was, how she got there, who she was with. Who was standing at the cave opening.  
  
"Holme kwal." At Faramir's face she answered "Good morning." He nodded.  
  
"I thought so." She smiled and he walked over, holding his hand out. She took it and he easily lifted her up and made sure she was able to stand up before letting go of her. "I forgot where I was this morning." He laughed gently.  
  
"Good thing I came when I did then." She nodded and remembered last night, how wonderful his small kiss was. "The men are making something to eat. Why do you not get dressed and come out. Your steed wishes for you." She laughed and grabbed her pack, disappearing behind the curtain again.  
  
When she came back out, dressed in the same as yesterday, Faramir had left the cave. She walked out and saw him standing next to her horse. She walked down the hill, admiring the sights. The smell of the food made her stomach growl with hunger.  
  
'She'ea ê khaden coskluh.' Umpra said. She nodded to him and ran her hand over his nose.  
  
"You seem to talk to your horse like he can answer back." Faramir wondered out loud to her.  
  
"He does answer. That's why he was given to me. Every human has an animal they can communicate with. Few find theirs however." she explained.  
  
"Has he said anything to you this morning?"  
  
"It is a beautiful day. She'ea ê khaden coskluh." He looked impressed and nodded, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
"Come, I think breakfast is ready. I will have the men feed your horse." She followed the man to the food and grabbed a plate, thanking the guard for it. Faramir and she sat together towards the water's edge.  
  
"Do you like it here?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely. I wish I could see more of it though."  
  
"You will. We are leaving this site today, finishing our patrol. Unless you are to go back through the portal." When he said this she smiled inwardly at how sad he looked to lose her company.  
  
"No I will stay with you. I need an adventure, some new excitement." 'I wouldn't want to leave you anyway.' she added in her thoughts, but didn't say anything. He looked happier and they ate their breakfast, talking more about their lands.  
  
She got Umpra feed and explained what they were going to do as the men packed up camp. Some (like Jonim) seemed unhappy that she was going with them, but didn't say anything.  
  
At noon they left, Anna leading Umpra. Most of the men didn't have horses so she wouldn't ride either. She walked by Faramir, who had put on his whole uniform. It was made of brown leather and was carved with a white tree.  
  
"What does the tree represent?" she asked him. He looked grave for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"It is the tree of Gondor. It sits in the courtyard of the city of Minas Tirith, my home city." She nodded and they fell quiet unless Faramir pointed something out to Anna on the walk.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you Elvish?"  
  
"I would like to know some. It would be amusing to learn. The walks are often boring." She smiled.  
  
"Alright. We'll start simple. 'Yes' is 'sli', 'ils' is no."  
  
"They're backwards?" He answered lightly.  
  
"Yes. I thought that was funny when I learned too." They laughed and for a long time she taught him other small words.  
  
They had been walking for another hour or so when Anna stopped suddenly.  
  
"Anna?" She hushed him and looked around. Her head snapped around and in the blink of an eye, she had her bow in her hand, and an arrow zipped through the air.  
  
"What in the?" he asked her when she crept towards the direction she shot her arrow. Faramir followed her and stood amazed at what she shot.  
  
She shot an orc straight through the head at a great distance of several hundred feet, farther than any man could shoot.  
  
"What is that?" she asked him, ripping her arrow out of his head and cleaning it on the grass.  
  
"An orc, something we're patrolling against. Come, we must inform the others." They ran towards the guard and Faramir told them what it was.  
  
"She shot it?" Jonim asked, amazement in his voice.  
  
"Yes I did. I was trained by the Elven prince of my land." She told him, her eyes never resting from looking around. "I don't see any too close."  
  
"They are around here, somewhere. They will come. Men keep your eyes open! The orcs will be furious when they find him dead." Anna kept her ears open and no one talked, afraid to alert the orcs that they were approaching.  
  
"What did you hear?" Faramir whispered to Anna when she stopped and tensed her whole body up, another arrow fitted to her bow.  
  
"Not sure. It sounded like a scream." They strained to hear anything and soon a loud roaring came from behind them.  
  
"I guess they found their friend." Anna whispered, smiling slightly.  
  
"I do not believe it is anything to be happy about." Faramir told her. She just smiled bigger and everyone got their own bow and arrow ready.  
  
"They're coming." she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "They're splitting in two groups, one on the left, the other on the right."  
  
They divided in half, watching all four sides. Faramir stood next to Anna, amazed at how like an Elf she really was. Suddenly she let an arrow fly and a loud scream of pain followed. She grabbed another arrow.  
  
"They're going to attack!" she shouted and everyone got ready. They started to notice black figures getting closer and closer. When they were close enough to see, the guard started to let their arrows go.  
  
Most hit their targets and then they grabbed another arrow until the orcs were in front of them and they grabbed their swords. Anna had to admit, they were the ugliest things she had ever seen.  
  
Black creatures, with red boils all over their skin. They were disfigured with odd shaped heads and odd bulging eyes. Hanging out of their mouths were large yellow teeth, sharp and deadly looking.  
  
They seemed to direct themselves mainly at herself and Faramir. They had killed ten each when the orcs started to retreat. She dropped her sword and grabbed her bow and arrow, killing several more.  
  
After twenty minutes of battle all but two or three of the orcs were dead. Five of the guard were killed and several wounded.  
  
"Are they always that easy to fight?" she asked Faramir as they tended to the wounded.  
  
"No they are not. For some reason they were not as strong as usual." She looked like she was thinking deeply when she moved to the next guard.  
  
"Jonim where are you hurt?" she asked him. He looked at her through a black eye.  
  
"It cut my leg." She nodded and cut a hole in his breeches to reach the cut. It was deep and needed stitching, but didn't look like it would get infected. She poured some alcohol on the wound and he shut his eyes tightly. She held his knee and started to sew the wound.  
  
"Anna I am sorry for mistreating you." He told her. She looked up surprised.  
  
"It's okay Jonim. I knew you had ill feelings towards me, but I never thought you'd act on them."  
  
"I wished you dead." He told her. She stopped sewing and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not know. I thought a woman does not deserve to be on the field of battle and thought you wrong to be there. Please forgive me. You are one of the best fighters I have ever seen."  
  
"I forgive you. Middle Earth customs are very different. Woman are allowed to be trained as knights and warriors. We do the same things men do. I'm sorry to change your customs."  
  
"It is our own fault we do not see potential." She smiled at him and cut the thread.  
  
"Well Master Jonim, I do believe you will live." He smiled and nodded thanking her again. She stood, all the guards being tended to. Faramir touched her shoulder.  
  
"You are an amazing fighter." He told her. She smiled at him and walked away. He frowned, worried. She walked over to Umpra and taking his reins led him away. She was still in sight, but out of hearing distance.  
  
"Umpra I'm so confused!" she whispered to her beloved friend in Elvish.  
  
'What about?'  
  
"Faramir, being here. Everything Morgana said has happened. The great adventure I would have. This is it, I know it. But she said I would find love."  
  
'He seems interested enough. I would go for it. Obviously you're going to find love, might as well be from him. You like him too right?'  
  
"Yes you know he's the only one I've felt like this about. I told you already."  
  
'Go for it then.' She patted Umpra and led him back to camp. The guards that were unwounded were helping the wounded find ways to travel. Most of those wounded had wounds to their arms.  
  
"Someone with a leg wound can ride Umpra." she said noticing how Faramir was avoiding her eye. Umpra nudged her. Jonim hobbled over.  
  
"May I ride your horse?" he asked. She nodded and helped him up onto Umpra's back.  
  
"Don't do anything to him Umpra. He's wounded." She told Umpra who snorted and tossed his head.  
  
'Fine. I still don't like it.'  
  
"Doesn't matter." The guard moved forward again, Anna holding onto Umpra's reins.  
  
"Jonim, will you take Umpra's reins?" she asked after awhile. He nodded and Anna handed them up to him, before going to the front, closer to Faramir.  
  
"Yes Anna?" he asked her, not looking.  
  
"Faramir I didn't mean to seem cold earlier. Please don't be angry with me." He turned his head slightly.  
  
"I am sorry as well. I have needed to think." Faramir said, taking her hand in a friendly gesture. "I did not mean to seem angry, for I am not." She gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"I needed to think too." He smiled at her and they continued to walk hand in hand. The guard walked until nightfall and they set camp up again. She had gathered food along the way to cook and had shot several rabbits and other small animals for meat. The men cooked it and she sat away from them looking up to the stars, thinking about her quickly growing feelings for Faramir.  
  
"May I join you?" Faramir's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned and looked up at him. The shadows hid his features, giving him a mysterious look. She nodded and he sat next to her.  
  
"The sky is different here then in Fawe." she said. He looked up and realized that the stars had never looked closer. He then looked at her. The moon light reflected off her face, bathing her in it's light.  
  
"Anna." he whispered softly. She turned towards him slowly and he put his hand on her cheek. "Has anyone told you how truly beautiful you are?" Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened slightly.  
  
"No man's ever called me beautiful to my face, at least not a man that has meant anything to me. Until tonight." She whispered back. She blushed slightly and they stared into each other's eyes, not speaking or moving for several seconds.  
  
Faramir couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, capturing Anna's lips with his own. She seemed shocked for a second or two, until she started to kiss him back. Faramir had one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. The kiss deepened as she slipped her arms between his to slip a hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder.  
  
Finally they moved away catching their breath.  
  
"Oh Anna." Faramir whispered, kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his body.  
  
"I have never felt this way before Faramir. Never in my entire life." She kissed his lips, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Neither have I." They held one another for several minutes.  
  
"Come, we should go back to camp. Dinner will be ready soon." She groaned softly, but they unwrapped their arms from around one another.  
  
He stood first and held his hand out. She took it and he lifted her up. He hugged her to his chest again and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his neck.  
  
"Captain?" Jonim asked into the dark.  
  
"We will be there in a minute." They heard the guard laughing and passing plates around. "We should go." She nodded and she slipped out of his arms, placing her hand into his. They smiled lovingly towards the other and walked to the rest of the men.  
  
They ate dinner quietly stealing glances and smiling secretly. When she was done Anna walked to Umpra and hugged him.  
  
'You kissed him.' Umpra said.  
  
"Yes I did." Umpra laughed. "What?"  
  
'You look like you're floating on a cloud.'  
  
"Perhaps I am." Umpra snorted.  
  
'You humans get so mushy.'  
  
"The Elves can too! I've seen the way the King and Queen look at one another. They have been in love for thousands of years!"  
  
'Well I'm not that old. Besides I stayed in the stables. I've never seen such romance.' Anna sighed and petted Umpra's back. 'Speaking of romance.' Anna turned around to see Faramir walking towards them. He smiled and she walked closer to him and they hugged.  
  
"Ca nortamar." She whispered. "I love you." She whispered even softer. His hold tightened before he pulled back to look at her.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
  
"Ca norsamar ata." She told him.  
  
"Ca norsamar ata." Faramir said slowly, smiling broadly. Anna's smile widened and she leaned up as Faramir leaned down. Their lips met and Umpra snorted and walked away.  
  
'Too mushy for me.' Anna didn't respond and Umpra felt happiness, instead of hearing words spoken. 'About time, now the real fun begins!'  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! Review please! 


	4. Meeting of Many

Visitor  
  
Yeah another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else, unless it belongs to me.  
  
Warnings: Longest chapter than the rest. Only by one page.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Meeting of Many  
  
Anna woke up to the bright sun. She groaned and rolled over, landing on something soft. The thing gave a grunt of pain and she opened one eye to stare into one of Faramir's.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He shook his head and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I will be fine. Holme kwal."  
  
"Holme kwal nortrie ata. Good morning to you also. I'm glad you remembered." She smiled, before snuggling into his body. "You're comfortable."  
  
"Thank you. I hate to say this, but we need to start moving again." She groaned and pushed her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Do we have to?" she whined.  
  
"Yes. Come on." He sat up, pushing her up as well. She groaned and sat up taller and blinked rapidly.  
  
"It's too bright." Suddenly something nudged her back almost sending her toppling forward onto Faramir. She turned to see one of Umpra's hooves.  
  
'The men are laughing at the two of you for sleeping so close.' Anna shrugged and petted Umpra's hoof.  
  
"We didn't do anything, so it doesn't matter. Is it me or is it extremely bright?" she asked, shielding her eyes with her hand.  
  
'It's you. Throw your cloak over your head.'  
  
"Love you too Umpra!" Umpra snorted and walked away. Anna stretched her neck out before standing up.  
  
"What was Umpra telling you?" Faramir asked her from the ground. He was rolling their bedrolls up and packing them up.  
  
"About how the men are laughing at us because we slept so close." Faramir smiled.  
  
"It is bound to happen." She nodded and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her and they smiled before she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I never knew love could happen so fast." she whispered into his ear. He nodded.  
  
"Nor did I." they hugged and stood up before heading to the fire where the men were making coffee and bacon.  
  
"Sleep well?" Jonim asked smiling widely.  
  
"Yes I did. Thank you for asking." she answered coolly accepting a plate and mug. The men all laughed before beginning to tease Faramir.  
  
"Alright! Enough. Today we head towards Osgiliath. We should reach there by nightfall." The men nodded, still laughing.  
  
"Where's Osgiliath?" Anna asked.  
  
"It is located by Minas Tirith. Osgiliath is on the waterfront and Minas Tirith is behind it."  
  
"Is it a guard city to Minas Tirith?"  
  
"A little bit. If Osgiliath is kept safe, Minas Tirith will be kept safe." They sat in silence for a few seconds as Anna thought of something.  
  
"Faramir do you have any maps? I'd like to see this Middle Earth." He nodded.  
  
"I have one with me." She scrunched her nose up and drank the last of her coffee.  
  
"I have to feed Umpra." She whispered to him kissing his cheek. He nodded and watched as she fetched a pail of water.  
  
"I hope your Father approves." Jonim said, giving Faramir a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"He will not approve. He never has."  
  
An hour later everyone was walking towards Osgiliath. Faramir had given her the map to look at, which she was currently doing.  
  
'How can you read the map and walk at the same time?' Umpra nudged her shoulder. Jonim was riding Umpra again but Anna had the reins tied around her wrist so he couldn't wander far.  
  
"I'm talented and I can multi-task." Umpra snorted.  
  
'You can't fight and think at the same time.'  
  
"Oh shut up." Umpra's laugh ran through her head. It was the weirdest thing. She could hear everything Umpra said, but could feel his pain, his sadness, his anger and she could feel it when he laughed. She never heard him laugh. And she didn't know why that when she thought something, Umpra could never hear it, like Umpra could never talk.  
  
She stuck her nose in the map again. It was old and yellow but still readable. A lot of the places had odd names. Places in Fawe were named after people and things.  
  
"Enjoying the map?" Faramir asked from beside her.  
  
"It's interesting. The names and such are odd, but we do have different languages."  
  
"What are the cities names after in Fawe?"  
  
"People and things. Even the Elven and Faerian cities aren't named in their languages."  
  
"You will enjoy Minas Tirith, the "White City". We are going there after we reach Osgiliath."  
  
"Where are we right now?"  
  
"We are in Ithilien, to the northwest of Osgiliath." She pointed at the map and he leaned over to see what it was she was pointing at.  
  
"You said Osgiliath is on the river. How will we cross? By boat?"  
  
"A road runs by Osgiliath. We will get to Minas Tirith the same way. The road is not far off."  
  
"Is it safe to travel on the road?"  
  
"We shall hope it will be." She hoped that he was kidding, but she couldn't tell. They walked in silence for quite awhile, taking small breaks for the wounded. Anna kept track of where they were, in case she ever got lost alone.  
  
They reached the road about noon and had lunch to the side where they were still hidden by the tall green trees. Anna was right, it had been brighter. The trees had thinned out, so there wasn't as much coverage as the other night.  
  
They got moving soon though, as Faramir wanted to get to Osgiliath as soon as possible. They took no more breaks as they were in the open. Faramir was growing nervous; he had no idea how his Father would react to Anna.  
  
Denethor, Steward of Gondor, had always wanted Boromir to marry first. He thought that Faramir was too weak to carry out the bloodline of the Gondor Stewards, even though Faramir was more fit to be married.  
  
"Faramir?" Anna's voice reached his ears and he turned to look at her. They had gone ahead of everyone so Anna could look and listen for anything coming. She had a worried look on her face and she gently touched his arm. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, just nervous."  
  
"Nervous?" she laughed gently. "What is there to nervous about?"  
  
"My Father. I do not know how he will take the news." An understanding lit up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh. I would have thought he'd be happy. Now the bloodline can continue." He sighed heavily and turned his head to look into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's not as easy as that I am afraid. My Father has always thought that I was a disgrace, an embarrassment compared to Boromir. He wants Boromir to marry first and continue the bloodline. I am seen to weak to do so."  
  
"But you aren't!" She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You aren't Faramir. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Everyone is different and your Father is an idiot for not seeing that. And I'm sorry I called him that, but it's true. You're an amazing person, don't forget it." He let the words sink in. It was hard to believe in such after so many years of mistreatment. There were times when he thought his Father loved him, but Boromir always did better. Yet Faramir felt no hate towards his beloved older brother.  
  
"Thank you Anna. I will try to not forget." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds when the rest of the guard caught up to them. They smiled and separated, falling into their places in the marching guard.  
  
They reached Osgiliath by nightfall and stayed in an old ruined house. The entire city seemed deserted and there wasn't much noise, the entire group keeping absolutely silent.  
  
"What happened here?" Anna whispered, clinging to Faramir's arm.  
  
"The enemy attacks often. Not many people stay here anymore. In the morning we will leave for Minas Tirith."  
  
Anna had a hard time falling asleep that night, afraid something was going to happen. She finally did fall asleep, but it was a restless sleep filled with nightmares of orcs and demons from Fawe.  
  
They left at the break of dawn and Anna admired Minas Tirith. It was a large city of many layers all carved out of white stone. It looked like it came from the very mountainside. Each layer was surrounded by thick walls. One the top was a citadel and it gleamed white like a gem.  
  
They rode up the main road that zig zagged all around the city to the top. They were met with many people, even though most didn't look very happy. There was cheering, but nothing like the cheering when those from the quests came back like in Fawe.  
  
'It is so different here. I don't know how I'll get use to it.' Anna thought looking around at the people. There were far more women than men.  
  
They reached the top and those wounded were taken to the city healers. Faramir led Anna to the Great Hall to report sightings and for Anna to explain herself. Faramir looked anxious and Anna squeezed his hand. He relaxed, squeezing her hand back. When the doors opened they dropped each other's hands and walked into the hall.  
  
It was an astonishingly huge domed hall. At the end was a large pier and on top sat a large solid white throne. At the foot of the pier sat an old man on a simple black chair. He wore no special outfit, only carried a white staff.  
  
They walked forward, allowing Anna to get a good look at him. Faramir didn't take his looks after his father. Denethor was old and wrinkled in his cold, stone set face. His eyes were a cold steel gray and they stared proudly, but something wasn't right in them, Anna could tell. This man wasn't right and not just because he disliked his younger son. He had a small look of wildness in his eyes and his hair was gray and long, longer than Faramir's. He wore black robes, a dark red shirt with black boots and black breeches.  
  
Faramir bowed low and Anna did the same, not knowing the customs of Gondor.  
  
"Women curtsied I thought." he sneered. Anna stood and curtsied low to the ground. Women knights never had to learn the etiquette all of the other ladies were forced to learn.  
  
"I am sorry. My customs are different than yours, and I did not know what to do." she answered. He didn't say anything for several seconds.  
  
"Faramir, who is this?"  
  
"The guard found her lost in the woods. She is not from Middle Earth Father. She is from another universe-"Faramir was cut off by Denethor's laugh. It sent goose bumps up and down Anna's spine.  
  
"I did not think that you would fall for something that absurd! How is it that you are able to correct me every time I think that you can not get worse! Another universe? HA!" Anna's blood began to boil in her veins as she stared at this pathetic excuse for a father.  
  
"I am sorry but I do not lie to any. I never have before and I never will not that I've entered training to become a knight."  
  
"A woman knight?"  
  
"Yes a woman knight. The people of my country are not pig-headed men who look down upon women. I did not earn my right as an honored friend to the Elves by listening to men such as you."  
  
"Anna stop." Faramir said, grabbing her arm. Denethor looked at her with amazement.  
  
"No woman has ever spoken to me like that. I am not sure I like it, but your spirit I do. How long will you be staying here?"  
  
"For as long as I need. Until the adventure I seek is found. Whether I find it or if it finds me." Denethor nodded.  
  
"You will be welcome in my halls anytime. Now Faramir what of the patrols?" Anna hardly listened as Faramir told his father of what they had run into. Soon they were dismissed, a servant following to show Anna to her rooms.  
  
"I never." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you said to my father. I was impressed." He smiled at her and it was the most sincere smile he had given her.  
  
"Thank you Faramir. I'm glad, although I'll admit I thought he was going to have me thrown in prison for treason or something." Faramir nodded, remembering where the servant led them so he knew where Anna was staying.  
  
"He still didn't believe us though." Her voice sounded disappointed and sad.  
  
"Somehow you will find a way to make him believe." She smiled at him as the servant opened the door to Anna's room. It was overlooking the courtyard with the White Tree of Gondor. The room was a lovely blue color and the curtains along the long windows were white and see through. There was a canopied bed with a dark blue cover and white and blue pillows of all sizes. There was a vanity table, a closet for her clothes, a bureau, a desk and a chair.  
  
"It's wonderful." She walked into the room, Faramir following. The servant bowed when Faramir dismissed him. She was looking out of the window down at the courtyard with all of the guards dressed in black and silver. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.  
  
"It is somber here." She turned to kiss him. "What's happened here?"  
  
"It is far too long of a story for me to tell you. I will show you the library tomorrow." He kissed her back quickly and then again slower.  
  
"Will your father approve of us?" she asked him when he pulled away. He didn't answer for several seconds. Instead he looked out the window.  
  
"He approves of you, but not of myself. He will try to persuade to marry Boromir instead." He answered finally.  
  
"I wouldn't marry him. Even if he is better than you." They kissed again and when they broke away they stood in each other's arms.  
  
"I should change for dinner. There will be a feast tonight." Anna looked sad and when someone knocked on the door they tore apart before another servant entered.  
  
"The Steward Denethor wishes to know if you have anything to wear."  
  
"I'm afraid not. I only have my traveling clothes."  
  
"There are dresses for you to wear in the closet. They should fit. Dinner will be served in an hour. If you need any help, pull the lever." He pointed to a lever next to the bed.  
  
"Thank you." He nodded and left.  
  
"Tis my cue to leave. I will escort you to the feast. I will be back before the hour." She nodded and they kissed before he left the room. She sighed, before heading to the closet to find a dress.  
  
On the way to his room Faramir ran into Gandalf the Grey.  
  
"Mithrandir! It is good to see you!" The wizard looked older than he had ever before, like something was truly worrying him.  
  
"I am well Captain Faramir. And yourself?"  
  
"I am better than ever I believe."  
  
"What made you so well?"  
  
"A beautiful woman Mithrandir." They started to walk, Faramir's arms behind him, one hand clasped around the other's wrist. "She is amazing. She has red hair, golden highlights, the bluest eyes and she can fight. She was trained by the Elves of her country."  
  
"Her country? Where is she from?" Gandalf/Mithrandir stopped and turned his head slightly to look over at Faramir.  
  
"That is the odd thing. She is not from Middle Earth. You are a wizard Mithrandir. Have you not heard of the Parallel Universes?"  
  
"I have heard tales, never the actual thing."  
  
"She claims to be from another universe. She lives in the country of Fawe." He paused. "I believe her. I do. There is such a sincerity around her."  
  
"This is a large thing to believe in." They continued walking, not really going in one direction or other.  
  
"You travel Mithrandir. Have you any adventures planned for the immediate future?"  
  
"I do." He looked around and lowered his voice. "I believe I have found something of great importance. I must get it somewhere safe. That is why I am here. I am reading scrolls to gather more information. I have much of what I need."  
  
"Perhaps she can help. She is looking for an adventure. She could help guard whatever it is you need help with." Gandalf/Mithrandir paused to think about what Faramir was suggesting. He found a lovely woman and was willing to risk his happiness of being with her, for her need of an adventure.  
  
"Perhaps I could use her help. Would she come with me? I need her help to get this thing from one place to the next. It would not take too long and then she could come back to Gondor with you."  
  
"I believe she would. I do not know. I will ask her. I must leave you and prepare for the feast. I trust to see you there?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll be there." He waved Faramir off. When he could no longer see the Steward's youngest son he started to think about just how much help this woman could provide.  
  
An hour later Anna was ready and waiting for Faramir. She was wearing a beautiful dress of a light-blue silk. She wore her hair down and a simple necklace of silver and sapphires.  
  
She heard a knock and opened it to see Faramir. He was wearing a nicer outfit of dark blue and black. She smiled and he held his arm out.  
  
"You look beautiful Anna." he whispered. She blushed and thanked him.  
  
"Anna may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course. You can ask me anything." She looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead, his face worried.  
  
"Earlier you said that you would stay until you found an adventure. If I found you one, would you go?"  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
"A great wizard is here and needs help protecting something. All you would have to do is get it from one place to another."  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"I asked him personally if there was an adventure to be had. I want you to be happy, even if it means we are apart for a brief amount of time. And if the adventure grows to another, so be it. I can wait for you. Father will keep me busy." She squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh Faramir! This makes me so happy. Thank you so much." He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"You will meet him tonight. I hope he gives you what you seek." He led her to the Feast Hall where he looked for Mithrandir, whom he spotted sitting at one of the tables. He led Anna to the seat.  
  
"Mithrandir? This is Annadra-Marion Frae, the woman I told you about." He stood up and took Anna's outstretched hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Gray. I have many, many names."  
  
"It's good to meet you too. I commonly go by Anna."  
  
"I hear you are from a Parallel Universe?" Her eyes widened in excitement and she sat down next to the wizard.  
  
"Yes. Have you heard of them?"  
  
"Limitedly. I believe you. Has Faramir told you?"  
  
"About the adventure? Yes, I would love to help you. I'm a good fighter. Especially with sword and archery. I see and hear from far away."  
  
"I would enjoy your help. All of Middle Earth will need all that it can get in these upcoming times. But I will not bore with it now."  
  
"Oh you won't!" Faramir smiled slightly when he saw Mithrandir's eyes light up.  
  
"All the same. Meet me in the library in the morning. Faramir will show you the way. There we will discuss all that is needed."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He nodded and Faramir led Anna to the High Table where they were to sit. Mithrandir placed his pipe between his lips as he watched the two walk away.  
  
'There is something much extra there. What could it be?'  
  
I hope you liked the new chapter! It's the last week of school and a three- day weekend. Review please! 


	5. What's a Hobbit?

Visitor  
  
Warnings: Don't think so  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
I want to give a special thank you to Moralinde. That was a really sweet review, I thank you. It really made my day. An author appreciates reviews like yours.  
  
Chapter five  
  
What's a hobbit?  
  
Anna stumbled into her room, clutching her head in her hand. She groaned and headed for the bed, falling onto it.  
  
"OW my head hurts!" She heard laughter and saw Faramir standing in the door. He shut it and lay down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Why does your head hurt?"  
  
"I have never learned so much, in so little time. I can't handle." Faramir laughed again and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"At least you are caught up on recent events."  
  
"Recent, right." She stuffed her head under a pillow and Faramir rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"I don't know. All of my energy is going to my head, but I can't think or it hurts." Faramir lifted the pillow and Anna's eyes met his.  
  
"You have been in the Minas Tirith library for two days straight. Have you made your decision?"  
  
"Yes. I decided to go. I can't tell you much, Gandalf won't let me. He hasn't told me much anything for that matter."  
  
"He will not tell you?" Faramir laughed and fall backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Glad you think it's so funny. I would like to know where I'm going, what I'm protecting, all that stuff." Faramir still laughed and Anna hit him on the head with her pillow. Faramir looked shocked, before grinning. Anna swore in Elven as Faramir grabbed her stomach.  
  
"No Faramir!" she gasped. "I hate being tickled!"  
  
"Oh you do?" He tickled her sides harder and she laughed.  
  
"Stop Faramir! Stop!" They wrestled around her bed for a few more minutes. Faramir let Anna think she'd win, before pinning her to the bed.  
  
They breathed heavily as Faramir leaned in and whispered "I love you." before kissing Anna. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed deeper.  
  
A cough from the door tore them apart and they saw Gandalf standing there.  
  
"I hope I have not disrupted anything too important." His eyes twinkled and he stepped into the room, closing the door with his staff and sitting in a chair.  
  
"Oh no. Nothing." Faramir gasped, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
"Oh good. I was hoping to speak to Anna alone."  
  
"Of course." Faramir stood and kissed Anna's hand. "I will see you to dinner." She nodded and he walked out bowing to Gandalf.  
  
"Yes Gandalf?" Anna sat up on the bed and tried to fix her messy hair. Gandalf smiled before answering.  
  
"I thought that you would like more information on the adventure." Anna sat higher on the bed and looked him in the eye with excitement. "Before I tell you anything, you must promise to tell none of this to Faramir."  
  
"I promise, I wouldn't want to put him in danger."  
  
"I thought as much. Now, we will travel to Hobbiton, a town in the Shire. There I must discuss some things with a Master Frodo Baggins. He is in ownership of the thing that we must protect. You know what that is now." Anna nodded, filling a surge of pride. She had only been in Middle Earth for almost a week and she already got to guard the most important, if not the most evil, thing here.  
  
"From there you will travel with Frodo to Bree, where you will remeet myself. Then we will go to Rivendell, an Elven place ruled by Lord Elrond. A great council will be held and we will decide what to do with the you-know-what."  
  
"Sounds simple enough."  
  
"Now the Ringwraiths will be after you. That is what you must protect Frodo from. Make sure he does not use the-"  
  
"I know. He mustn't put it on."  
  
"Good. I do believe that you are ready. I plan to leave soon. It will take us some time to get to the Shire."  
  
"I have a question. If Frodo is a master of wherever he lives, why does he not protect himself? Or use his own guards or what?" Gandalf laughed and apologized at Anna's offended look.  
  
"I forgot to mention something. Frodo is a hobbit. Most of them have never held a weapon before." She looked at him baffled.  
  
"What's a hobbit?"  
  
"A halfling." Anna looked even more confused. "I take it Fawe does not have hobbits?"  
  
"None that I know of."  
  
"Well hobbits are the most curious of creatures. They prefer to be called hobbits, not halflings, they look like children compared to the men of Middle Earth, they like to eat, drink, smoke pipeweed, and they enjoy the comforts of their hobbit holes. They stay out of everything and do not like to venture past the Shire.  
  
"A few have however. Mainly the Tooks, and a Bilbo Baggins. Many years ago he went on an adventure with myself and thirteen dwarves. That's how he found the (Anna nodded) and he gave it to Frodo, his cousin and heir on his hundred and eleventh birthday. Frodo was thirty-three, just out of his tweens."  
  
"Okay, hundred and eleven?"  
  
"They age quite differently, and the (again Anna nodded) doesn't add extra years to your looks."  
  
"Tweens?"  
  
"Thirty-three is the coming of age for a hobbit. Frodo is now fifty, the age Bilbo was when he went on his adventure."  
  
"What if Frodo doesn't want to leave his hobbit hole?"  
  
"I can not take it. I would fall to it's power. Would you be willing to take it? I do not know if you would fall."  
  
For a long time Anna thought, staring into the fireplace. The was no fire as it was warm out that day, but Anna imagined there was one. It helped her think. She thought about what she knew of this "One Ring". It had corrupted people, brought about this great war, it just seemed like a not good thing to have. But people wanted it. But would she fall to it's power? She didn't want power, she wanted an adventure, something to do! Anything!  
  
"Yes Gandalf. I would be willing to take the ring, if it came to that." Gandalf looked relieved.  
  
"Thank you Anna. This is a great thing you have said."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We're leaving soon." It was two hours later and Faramir was walking her to dinner.  
  
"How soon?" He looked ahead, his eyes becoming sad. She stopped and he looked down at her as she lifted her hand and touched his cheek.  
  
"Two or three days at the least. Five at the most." He nodded. "I don't have to go Faramir."  
  
"No, I want you to go. I do. It will be hard without you, however I will manage. And when I see you again it will be the happiest day in my life." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. They continued to dinner in quiet, each in their own thoughts.  
  
Denethor was not at all happy about Anna leaving so soon.  
  
"Must you leave? I wished for you to meet my eldest son, Boromir. He is-"  
  
"I'm sure he's wonderful, but I will come back. I don't know when, but I will." He still looked sullen, but didn't mention it again.  
  
"I told you he would want you to marry Boromir." Faramir whispered in her ear. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I know. I tell you now, without knowing Boromir, I like you more than him." He gently grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. They smiled softly at each other, before he let go and they continued to eat.

* * *

She had stayed up the entire night getting little, if no, sleep. She had stared out of the window, entranced by the soft glow of the moon on the white walls. She had packed earlier that day, before meeting Faramir in the stables to care for Umpra.  
  
Denethor and Faramir were standing towards the citadel, both looking remorseful. Gandalf was watching as a stable boy strapped his things on as Anna did it herself. None of the stable boys would touch the horse since he had knocked three of them out two days ago.  
  
"I do hope you return." Denethor said to her when she finished strapping Umpra. She turned and saw that they had stepped forth and were standing next to Umpra. Faramir was stroking Umpra's back and they shared a secret smile.  
  
"I will. In a week, a month, a year. I don't know. I will come back." He nodded and Faramir stepped around Umpra to stand next to her. They smiled before she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I will miss you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. She had her eyes closed tightly shut so she wouldn't cry. They pulled away slowly and he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. She smiled, her lip trembling.  
  
"Ca prae nortalni." She whispered in his ear. "I will miss you."  
  
"Ca prae norsalni." She kissed her cheek and noticed how angry Denethor looked when she did so. They smiled sadly and she turned to mount Umpra. Everyone backed up as Umpra reared up. Faramir reached up and they held hands for several seconds before Gandalf started his horse into a gallop.  
  
They let their hands drift apart slowly as Umpra started walking forward, Anna looking backwards. When she was far ahead enough she looked forward and urged Umpra on. She quickly caught up with Gandalf and they rode off in the direction of the Shire.  
  
Okay! Shortest chapter ever! And a bit fluffy. Hehe. Tomorrow is the last day of school and then I'll be a Sophomore! OHMYGOD! I'm also seeing Harry Potter 3 with my three best-friends.  
  
Hope you like the chapter! Review! 


	6. The Shire

Visitor  
  
Warnings: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I just got back from vacation. I'm going on another in a week, so no more updates for awhile.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers. Lots of love!  
  
Chapter six  
  
The Shire  
  
Anna couldn't remember the last time she was this tired. For weeks she and Gandalf had done nothing but ride through plains and forests. They stopped rarely, usually only for food. She was glad that Umpra was an Elven horse, he wouldn't have made it. He had never been pushed this hard for this long.  
  
But they were here. Finally they were in the Shire. It was really pretty with soft rolling hills of green grass. Plenty of trees and bodies of water. Gandalf had told her more about hobbits all the way here, so she was fairly acquainted with their ways that Gandalf had figured out.  
  
He also explained more about what he wanted her to do. Where to go, where to meet him, what exactly this might turn out to be. She was excited, but nervous. She really didn't want the responsibility of the One Ring.  
  
They reached the Brandywine River just before nightfall when Gandalf stopped. "What is it Gandalf?" He stared into the Brandywine River for several seconds as Anna grew anxious.  
  
"I do hope he agrees to take the ring. I would not want the burden to be placed in your hands." She smiled.  
  
"I don't want it either." He nodded and they continued towards Bag End. They reached in within an hour and they dismounted, Anna admiring the hill. There was a large round door with a window. There were lovely flowerbeds and wild looking plants.  
  
Gandalf knocked and in a few minutes a dark curly head of hair popped out of the door. "Gandalf!" Anna couldn't believe how little the creature was that was hugging Gandalf. It was about the size of a ten-year old child. This one had it's dark curly hair cut to it's chin with large blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Frodo. Let us inside, we need to talk."  
  
"Us?" he peered around Gandalf and saw Anna. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. "Of course. Come in, I'll make some tea." They nodded and followed, both Anna and Gandalf having to duck several inches.  
  
"What a nice home you have."  
  
"Thank you. My name is Frodo Baggins, I am master of Bag End. You are?"  
  
"My name is Annadra-Marion Frae. You may call me Anna. I'm a knight in training from Fawe."  
  
"From Fawe? Where is that?" He was running around the kitchen, pouring water and heating the stove.  
  
"In a Parallel Universe, the sixth one." He stopped and looked at her, then at Gandalf.  
  
"She's correct Frodo. It is a difficult thing to explain and it is one of the many things we must discuss." Frodo nodded again and handed them their cups of tea.  
  
"Come, let us go into the parlor and talk." She followed the two males and sat on a small couch. "So what is a Parallel Universe?" For a whole hour Anna described the Parallel Universe to Frodo, who picked it up quicker than she thought.  
  
"How do you get back?" She stirred her now cold cup of tea.  
  
"I don't know. I will most likely stay in Gondor after all of this is over."  
  
"Which leads us to our next discussion." Gandalf paused and looked into Frodo's eyes. "Frodo where is your ring Bilbo gave you?" Frodo drew a necklace out of his breast pocket and Anna gasped. Attached at the end of the chain was a large plain ring of solid gold.  
  
"Have you ever noticed any markings?" Gandalf asked when Frodo unhooked the ring and handed it to Gandalf.  
  
"No. It has always been a plain ring."  
  
"Look now." He tossed the ring into the fire and Frodo gasped, before rushing up and reaching for the fire tongs. Anna grabbed his arm and waited for Gandalf to get the ring out. He held it up and looked at it before tossing it back to Frodo. They both looked at it and Anna saw thin markings written on both sides of the ring.  
  
"It's Elvish, but in the Mordor language." For the remainder of the night the three spoke of the ring's history, most Anna knew already. Frodo was full of questions and he listened closely until around midnight when Frodo looked at it again. It was plain and smooth.  
  
"We will help you Frodo. The burden is yours now, but we will help." Gandalf told him, laying a hand upon the hobbit's shoulder.  
  
"And if I do not want it?" Anna grimaced.  
  
"Then I will bear it for a short time." She took it out of his hands and held it up to the firelight. It was truly a beautiful and precious thing, but Anna didn't want it. It was evil, pure evil and Anna quickly gave it back to Frodo.  
  
"The decision is yours Frodo. If you take it, then Anna will help you take it somewhere where we can decide what to do with it. If not, then Anna will take the ring."  
  
"The burden is mine. I would want no one else to fall under it's power. I will take it to wherever it needs to go." Anna smiled and hugged him quickly.  
  
"Now Frodo. Listen closely. Anna and you will get out of the Shire and head towards Rivendell. Before that you will cross the Brandywine and go into the Old Forest, before heading towards Bree." Anna took out the map Faramir gave her and she traced their path with an ink pen Frodo handed her.  
  
"I know the way." He told her.  
  
"I hardly knew my way around the Gondor citadel's halls, even with help. I've been mapping everything out, just in case." He watched in fascination.  
  
"You really aren't from here." She smiled softly, her face hidden by her hair.  
  
"Yes Frodo. She is from a far away place. It is a lucky thing she came, she will be great help." She smiled wider and turned towards the males. "I have all faith that you can handle this Frodo."  
  
"So do I." She finished tracing their path when they heard a rustle from under the window. Gandalf jumped up and reached to the outside of the window to rip a sandy-haired, plump hobbit into the room. At the same time Anna jumped up and ripped her sword out of her sheath and held it under the hobbit's chin.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee." Gandalf said. He looked at Anna than down at her sword.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, reflex." She resheathed the sword and sat down again.  
  
"What have you heard?" Gandalf demanded. Sam looked around nervously for several seconds.  
  
"Nothing much Mr. Gandalf. Just nonsense about evil rings, and elves." He looked around again and made eye contact with Anna. "I really didn't mean to overhear."  
  
"It's alright Samwise was it?" He nodded.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee. I'm Mr. Frodo's gardener."  
  
"Oh! I'm Annadra-Marion Frae, Frodo's new protector." He looked surprised for several seconds.  
  
"I don't think Mr. Frodo should be going." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Sam I have to do this." He touched Sam's shoulder and Anna sat, thinking for several seconds.  
  
"Maybe Samwise-"  
  
"Sam." He cut in.  
  
"Sam, can come with us." The three looked at her with wide staring eyes. "What?"  
  
"I've never out of the Shire!"  
  
"So it will be a grand adventure. That's what I've been looking for this whole time."  
  
"Hobbits do not take grand adventures." Gandalf told her, letting go of Sam's shirt.  
  
"Bilbo did. And he had a grand old time." Anna smiled and Gandalf looked down at Sam.  
  
"Perhaps that would not be such a bad idea." He looked at Sam, who nodded shuffling his feet.  
  
"I'll go with Mr. Frodo and Anna." Anna's smile grew wider.  
  
"This will be an adventure, none of us will ever forget!"  
  
"Anna, what of your horse? I'm assuming you will go no where without it."  
  
"Umpra's a magic horse. An Elven horse. I know a spell that is rarely used, but it can still be useful."  
  
"An Elven horse?" Sam looked at her with respect.  
  
"Yes. The Elves of my land are talented with training animals and controlling nature. I'm not that good at it, but I can do some magic on animals."  
  
"Are you an Elf?" Anna laughed and then apologized at the saddened expression of Sam's face.  
  
"I was trained by the Elven prince. I'm a dear friend to them."  
  
"I think the two of you should pack for your adventure. Anna hasn't unpacked herself since she arrived in Middle Earth, so she is quite ready." The hobbits nodded and Frodo went into his room and Sam nodded to her, before leaving.  
  
Frodo came back in within several minutes. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Now I do not want you to leave for two days. You know the quickest route Frodo, be careful." Frodo nodded before Gandalf hugged him.  
  
"Can you not come with us?"  
  
"No. I have business with the head of my council, Anna will guard you well enough. I will meet you in Bree at the Prancing Pony. Farewell." He nodded to them before leaving out the front door.  
  
They stared at the door for several seconds before looking at each other. "I hope we become friends."  
  
"As do I Anna." They waited for Sam who returned with a large pack. They went to sleep eventually, before awaking in the morning and talking more about what exactly they would do.  
  
"Will no one think it weird that you vanished?"  
  
"Bilbo did it. They already think that I have cracked." A loud knocking came on the door and Anna spun around, sword in hand. "Calm down."  
  
"Frodo! Open up!" Came a small voice.  
  
"It's just my friends Anna." He walked to the door and let in two hobbits. One with curly light brown hair and the other with dark blonde.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Good to see you! What are you doing here?" They walked in and stared at Anna for several long seconds.  
  
"We saw Gandalf ride in last night with a lady." said the taller one with the dark blonde hair.  
  
"And I see the lady, but no Gandalf." Finished the shortest of the four hobbits. He had bright blue-green eyes. Anna stood up as far as she could.  
  
"My name is Annadra-Marion Frae. I've said that so often the last month. Call me Anna."  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck. Call me Merry."  
  
"And I'm Peregrin Took. Pippin." They bowed before turning to Frodo. "So what brought Gandalf into the Shire?"  
  
"We were discussing important events. Nothing to concern yourselves with."  
  
"Nonsense Frodo! Everything concerns us, especially when we make it to."  
  
"Merry is right Frodo. Now tell us."  
  
"Leave Mr. Frodo alone. He's got enough of a burden as it is."  
  
"Oh! Asked for advice?" Pippin bite into an apple he brought out of his cloak.  
  
"You could have asked us you know. We would have given you advice." The two nodded before looking intently at Frodo. He looked back for many seconds before looking at Anna.  
  
"It's up to you. I don't know them, but they seem to like to talk. If you told, I suggest we take them as well."  
  
"Alright. You know that ring Bilbo left me?" They nodded their heads quickly. "It's a very powerful magic ring that someone wants. I have to take it to Rivendell as to decide what to do with it." They looked excited for several seconds.  
  
"Leave the Shire? Frodo Baggins, you're turning into your Bilbo!" He laughed at Merry.  
  
"So is Sam coming? And Anna? What's Anna here for?"  
  
"Yes, yes and she's going to help protect me from anything."  
  
"Alright! When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, at dawn." They smiled broadly.  
  
"Well we'll go back then shall we?" They left, closing the door behind them.  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Cousins."  
  
"Ah! Well this turning out to be something much bigger than Gandalf intended." Sam snorted.  
  
"Everything's bigger with the two of them around."  
  
"At least they're funny." He snorted again.  
  
Finally they were leaving. The four hobbits had watched in fascination as Anna muttered a spell and Umpra had turned into the size of Anna's thumb.  
  
'I do not like this!' his voice was a lot higher than usual and Anna couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You sound all squeaky!" He didn't speak to her for hours. They left quickly, not wanting to gain much attention to themselves. Which was near impossible since Merry and Pippin seemed unable to be quiet for more than twenty seconds.  
  
"I liked the Shire, even though I was only there for two days." Sam stopped and looked backwards.  
  
"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked, laying one of his hands on Sam's forearm.  
  
"I ain't ever been this far out of the Shire."  
  
"Do not worry Sam. We will go back home sooner than you believe." He nodded and followed Frodo back to the others.  
  
"Will you go back with us Lady Anna?" Merry asked. Pippin and he both had taken to acting formal around, calling her "Lady", "Princess" and other titles, much to Anna's likening.  
  
"I'm afraid not Lord Merry," she joined in too, "but I will be staying with own true love in Gondor."  
  
"Then you will leave us, broken-hearted?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Pippin. I'm afraid that I must." They laughed receiving a glare from Sam.  
  
"We ain't out of the Shire yet!"  
  
"Sorry Sam."  
  
"Yeah sorry."  
  
"We'll be quieter, we promise." He nodded and hurried to walk behind Frodo. The three quietly laughed and hurried up as well. Anna stopped briefly and looked back as well, hoping that the simply and beautiful hobbit land wouldn't be destroyed by the Ring's powers.  
  
Yeah! Another chapter. I know, I'm really dragging it out! Sorry!  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
Next chapter: Bree, Strider, the Ford Crossing 


	7. New Acquaintances

Visitor  
  
Yeah I know. It's been awhile since I've updated last. I just got back from vacation and I'm still tired. I'm not going anywhere for awhile, so updates should be coming a lot quicker.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, not mine.  
  
Warnings: Nope  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
New Acquaintances  
  
"I am tired! And hungry!" Anna rolled her eyes and pushed Pippin to keep him moving. She was in the back, Pippin in front of her. Frodo was in the very front, followed by Sam and then Merry. They had been traveling for awhile now and Anna was just getting use to them. They ate an insane amount of food, with all of their extra mealtimes.  
  
"Get use to it Pippin. We're just out of the Old Forest!" Merry scolded. Pippin looked back at her with sorrowful eyes and she shrugged back. They had just gotten out of the Old Forest and their meeting of Tom Bombadil. It was good that he found them or Anna doubted they would have made it this far.  
  
"We've only a day Pippin until Bree." She squeezed his shoulder and they continued throughout the rest of the day, Anna marking their path. Finally they reached Bree that night in the pouring rain.  
  
"Who is it?" called the guard gate.  
  
"Five humble travelers wishing to stay at the Inn." Anna called.  
  
"Business?"  
  
"None that concerns you." Frodo told him. The guard grunted and let them in. They walked forward and looked for the Prancing Pony sign. When they found it they went in and Anna led them to the front desk.  
  
"We are looking for a room. They are five of us, myself and four hobbits."  
  
"Yes, I have a room. It's more for hobbits than you."  
  
"I don't care. It'll be fine." The man nodded and gave her a key, telling her where the room was. She thanked him and the hobbits followed her. They reached the room and dumped their packs onto their beds.  
  
"Anna where will you sleep?"  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor Frodo. Don't worry." He nodded and they left the room after they cleaned up slightly. Together they walked back to the dining area and they ordered some drinks, sitting at a table in the middle, around a lot of very drunk men.  
  
"I don't see Gandalf anywhere." Anna whispered, sipping from her mug.  
  
"I know. I was thinking of asking the desk if he left a message or anything." Frodo told her. She shook her head.  
  
"No, wouldn't be smart. He might ask for your name and the Ringwraiths know your name for sure by now." The hobbits looked shocked for several seconds.  
  
"Did...did they get Gandalf?" Pippin squeaked.  
  
"I don't think so, but we don't know." Anna let her trained eyes wander around, seeing if anyone was listening. She only saw one man staring at them. He wore a long dark cloak and his hood was pulled over his face. He held a pipe in his mouth and she saw the fire of his eyes under his hood. She stared back before looking back to the hobbits.  
  
"I'm going to get more to drink." Pippin announced and pranced away to the bar. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes while Merry chuckled slightly, starting a conversation with Frodo. Anna paid no attention, keeping a weary eye on the mystery man in the corner. Still staring as he blew smoke rings. Keeping an eye on the man, and a ear on Merry, Sam and Frodo's conversation, she drank her beer. She hadn't never really had much of beer in Fawe, but Diego and Octavian had given it to her. And she liked it.  
  
"And my cousins Merry Brandybuck and Frodo Baggins-" Pippin's voice broke through her thoughts as Frodo jumped up to keep Pippin quiet. She turned and stood watching as Frodo grabbed Pippin's arm, trying to keep his quiet. She moved forward as Frodo fell and the ring fell into the air, before Frodo caught it and disappeared.  
  
"Frodo!" she yelled and rushed forward, followed quickly by Sam and Merry. She had no idea where he was, but noticed that the strange man disappeared as well.  
  
"Good going Pippin. You lost Frodo!" Merry sighed.  
  
"He might have gone back to the room. Come on." She ran slightly to the room the others behind her. She explained the man and how she thought that he might have gone to the room as well.  
  
"And me without a weapon!" Sam wailed.  
  
"Sam, can you even use one?" He huffed at Merry and they stopped just outside the door, Anna hearing another voice in the room. The others heard it as well and looked up at her. She nodded and drew her sword before the hobbits threw the door open.  
  
The man turned around quickly, fear in his eyes, but relaxed when he saw the hobbits. Anna had slipped behind him quickly, going the way opposite he turned and put her sword under his chin.  
  
"You do not scare me lady." He said in a deep and soothing voice, very calm and controlled.  
  
"No, but I will give you reason to be scared of me." She pushed the sword closer to his throat.  
  
"No Anna! He knows Gandalf." She stopped and looked at Frodo, his eyes large and pale in the moonlight. She looked back to the man and stared into his eyes. Seeing no evil or lies she lowered her sword.  
  
"And how do you know him sir?"  
  
"I am an old friend of his. He sent me to meet him, but has not showed up at all." She put her sword back in it's sheath. "I was told to help him get two halflings and a woman to Rivendell. I see four halflings and I assume you are the lady trained by elves?"  
  
"Yes. Anna you may call me."  
  
"We're hobbits! Not halflings!" Pippin added.  
  
"My name is Strider. I am a Ranger from the north." She could see the flicker in his eyes and knew Strider was not his name. "I know Frodo already, but the others are?"  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Sam, Pippin and Merry." she said shortly. She trusted him, but wanted him to want her to believe him.  
  
"Please Anna. I cause you no harm. I wish to help you get to Rivendell. I was raised there as a child and am like you, Elven friend." She nodded. "You will let me help you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I am here to help and I give council now. Stay away from this room tonight. Stay in mine. I fear the Ringwraiths have found you." The hobbits gasped and Anna nodded.  
  
"Put pillows under the covers to make it look like you sleep in the beds." They nodded and did so, before grabbing their packs and following Strider to his room.  
  
"You four had best try getting some sleep. We're leaving in the morning." Anna said. They nodded and taking off their cloaks and jackets, and vests before falling under the covers. Anna smiled and sat down next to the window. Strider joined her when the hobbits were asleep and he relit his pipe.  
  
"Do you want one?" he asked, holding his pipe out in meaning.  
  
"I don't smoke."  
  
"You had a beer I saw."  
  
"I'll drink, but I won't smoke." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They started talking about their childhoods and told stories about the elves they knew. They talked quietly, being careful not to wake the slumbering hobbits. Frodo awoke soon anyway and just stared at the ceiling before sitting up.  
  
"I can not sleep Anna."  
  
"Try to Frodo. We will be having long walking days ahead of us. We must stay ahead of the Ringwraiths." He nodded and lay back down, resting, but not sleeping.  
  
"You care for them?"  
  
"Yes. I have known them a few precious weeks and I care for them deeply. I want nothing to happen to any of them." He nodded at her tender words and watched them as they stayed still, stirring lightly every now and then. Suddenly Anna felt something coming. She looked out of the window to see large black shapes heading towards the inn.  
  
"Strider?" He followed Anna's gaze and nodded.  
  
"The Ringwraiths." Frodo sat up and stared at the wall. Sam still slept, but Merry and Pippin had started to stir as the Ringwraiths banged around the inn looking for the Ring. After several moments of terrible silence, loud and earsplitting shrieks filled the inn. Sam sat straight up right after Merry and Pippin.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked. Merry and Pippin clung to each other in fear.  
  
"Ringwraiths." Frodo stated simply. Pippin gasped and they stared out of the window as large black shadows passed by before several more shrieks and the galloping of horse hooves disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
"I think they found us not in our room." Anna told them lightly, trying to break their fear. They nodded, their smiles not reaching the fear in their eyes.  
  
They didn't sleep anymore than night and left early in the morning, paying for their rooms. They left Bree and walked all day, stopping only to get some sort of breakfast.  
  
After a few days they stopped at an old place with ruins on top. "Weathertop." Strider told her. They stopped and Frodo fell asleep as Anna and Strider left to guard the area.  
  
Several hours later Ann heard shouting by the hobbits and she called to the Ranger and they ran to the top where the hobbits had rushed in fear. And she saw a Ringwraith for the first time.  
  
It was tall, dressed in a long black cloak with metal clad hands that gripped amazingly long swords. They stalked forward towards the hobbits. Strider jumped forward with a torch of fire and she did the same, fighting with two and swinging at them, noticing their hate of the bright red fire.  
  
When hearing Frodo's cry she turned to see Frodo appear with his hand pressed against his shoulder. "FRODO!" she yelled rushing over to him. The Ringwraiths were now gone and Strider hurried over as well before removing his cloak and examining the wound.  
  
He muttered something and stood. "We need to get to Rivendell quickly. There is not much I can do." The other hobbits looked shocked but Anna nodded and took Umpra from her pack and whispered to him. He grew into his full height and Strider stared at her.  
  
He placed Frodo onto Umpra's back and Anna took the reins and they took off into the woods.  
  
"What is it Strider?" she asked him quietly, making sure the hobbits didn't hear.  
  
"If he is not taken care of shortly, he will turn into a Ringwraith himself." she gasped and looked back, watching Sam as he tried to get water into Frodo's mouth.  
  
After a week of constant travel, fearing for Frodo, they were near Rivendell, and Frodo's wound was getting worse. Aragorn tried some remedy with a plant but it did little good. "We need him across the Ford of Bruinen to Rivendell." He told her, making sure the other hobbits didn't hear.  
  
"I can take him on Umpra. Just tell me how to get there." Strider looked at her for several seconds before nodding slowly.  
  
"You might meet an elf on the way there. Tell them you are my friend and Elven friend and they will help you." He told her as she mounted Umpra, Frodo in front of her. "If not, keep traveling in the direction we have been going and you will see a bridge. It is called the Bridge of Mitheithel. Cross it and keep going. When you reach a ford you will be safe. Once there, you will find an elf who will help." She nodded and said a quick good-bye to the other hobbits.  
  
She took off at a full gallop, keeping one arm around Frodo's chest and the other on the reins. She didn't stop for anything but to make sure Frodo was still alright. She reached the bridge and still had not seen any elves.  
  
Finally she saw the Ford. "Thank St. Artemis." she whispered as she slowly moved Umpra over the water of the Ford. "Oh hang in there Frodo. We are so close." His appearance was starting to shock her. He had been gasping for air and his skin had darkened and his eyes clouded over.  
  
She sighed and when she was halfway across she heard something coming. She turned and saw nothing. As she continued looking behind her, she kept Umpra moving forward until she saw the Ringwraiths. She got Umpra close to the other side before turning around to face them.  
  
They sat on their large black steeds, hardly moving. "You want him? Come take him from my dead arms!" They raised their swords and slowly moved forward. She took her sword out as well and waited for them to get closer. Her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword.  
  
'Is this a good idea?' His voice was full of disbelief and fear at Anna's actions.  
  
"I will not let them take Frodo while I'm alive Umpra." Umpra snorted and moved back a little restlessly, before staying still. The sun hitting off the sun hurt her eyes, but she wouldn't blink. She kept her eyes trained on the black figures as they crept closer.  
  
A low rumble started from upstream and Anna saw a large wall of water rushing forward. Umpra reared up and moved backwards so the water wouldn't hit them. When the Ringwraiths heard the rumble they turned to see what it was. The water ran over them, taking them farther down stream, their shrill shrieks filling into the air. The water slowly calmed down and Anna began to breath again.  
  
'Where did that come from?'  
  
"I don't know Umpra." She looked down at Frodo and gasped. His eyes were now a milky white and he was hardly breathing. "FRODO! NO! DON'T GIVE IN! FIGHT!" She held him close, before beginning to shout for help. She urged Umpra on, hoping someone from Rivendell would find them.  
  
"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP US!" Umpra started to gallop forward as Anna called for help. After minutes of crying she saw someone in the woods. "Please, sir. He's ill and he needs help." The person, well elf, stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of the Ranger Strider, an Elven friend. Please this is Frodo Baggins, he has the Ring."  
  
"Yes, yes." He rushed forward, with a tall grace and gently took Frodo from her arms. "Quickly." He rushed forward and Umpra followed. "My name is Glorfindel. Lord Elrond set me out to retrieve Gandalf and the Ringbearer. He mentioned a lady as well."  
  
"Gandalf was not where he said he would be."  
  
"He arrived earlier this morning." She nodded and they continued to Rivendell.  
  
"There are three other hobbits and Strider still in the woods. Should we send someone for them as well?"  
  
"No, the Ranger is well capable of getting here." They hurried in silence and reached Rivendell by nightfall and Anna marveled at the beauty of the elven place. All around a large wooden house were beautiful old trees and large waterfalls that bounced the moonlight back and forth. The leaves were changing colors and were in reds, oranges and yellows. There were many pathways leading from the house to other parts of a garden and to courtyards around the whole place. She saw a small bridge over a small stream and it was surrounded by flowers of beautiful colors.  
  
"Come, I shall show him to Lord Elrond." She nodded and followed Glorfindel inside, leaving Umpra to several elven stable hands, telling him to be good. She followed the tall and blonde elf to a large room. Another tall elf sat in a chair, his long brown hair straight down his back and dressed in an amazing robe of a beautifully colored fabric. He sang the words "majestic" and "regal".  
  
"Lord Elrond, the Ringbearer." He rushed forward and took him, analyzing.  
  
"He needs a room." Several servants appeared and led the way down the hall to a large room by a waterfall. Frodo was placed on the bed and the servants got Frodo's cloak, jacket, vest and his shirt off so Elrond could heal the wound.  
  
"Come lady. There is nothing to do but wait." She gaped at Glorfindel as he took her by the shoulders and pushed her backwards, closing the door.  
  
"I have to stay with him." She pushed against his hands, but he was stronger in her state of weariness of the extreme travel.  
  
"There is nothing you can do." She turned to see Gandalf coming from down the hall.  
  
"Gandalf!" she cried in happiness, than she grew angry. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was held up. I shall tell later, but come. Tell me of your adventure." She nodded and followed the wizard to a large sitting room.  
  
"Where were you?" she demanded again.  
  
"Have you no patience?"  
  
"We were worried. You scared poor Pippin half to death. He thought the Ringwraiths had taken you."  
  
"Wait, Pippin? Peregrin Took?"  
  
"Yes, he and Merry-Meriadoc-Brandybuck have also joined Sam, Frodo and I."  
  
"They can not stay out of anything can they?"  
  
"Please, Gandalf."  
  
"You will find out at the council Anna. Now stop pestering me."  
  
"Council? What council?"  
  
"The Council of Elrond will decide what is to be done with the Ring." Anna stared at him, her eyes searching his wise face.  
  
"Is it not to stay here? I thought that was why we brought it here. For it to be safe." Gandalf sighed and he closed his eyes.  
  
"I have spoken with Lord Elrond. He says that the Ring can not stay here." Anna gasped and sat back, she really was tired and the thought of the evil in the room down the hall added to her tiredness. "I understand if you do not wish to stay. After the council, you may either go straight back to Gondor or you may take the hobbits back to Hobbiton, then go to Gondor."  
  
"I go wherever Frodo goes." Anna crossed her arms and Gandalf smiled.  
  
"May all care as much as you do." They smiled. "I see that you are tired. I know where your room is. Come, the council is in five days and you need your rest." She nodded and followed the aged wizard down the hall into her room.  
  
YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Believe it or not, but the eight chapter had actually been done for a week or so now, I just have like four things more to add. I'll put it up probably Thursday. Review please!  
  
Next chapter: The council, the Fellowship, and a late night snack 


	8. A Fellowship's Bonding

Visitor  
  
Nothing much to say but this chapter was pretty much done before my last one. And I know, I promised Thursday but my little cousins were here and I had to watch them and stuff.  
  
Warnings: Anna swears, once  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Yeah to my reviewers! (I do have a battle scene problem, they'll get better. I promise!)  
  
Chapter eight  
  
A Fellowship's Bonding  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake Frodo." Anna smiled at the hobbit and stroked his forehead softly. He nodded. They were sitting in the endless gardens of Rivendell. Frodo had been awake for maybe an hour or so. Merry and Pippin were off ransacking the kitchens for food and Sam sat next to them. Bilbo sat with them as well.  
  
The council was the next day. Anna, Frodo and Bilbo were to go, as was Gandalf, Strider and a lot of the races that had been appearing throughout the three-four days she had been here.  
  
She had seen a lot of Elves, one that looked like Gredrick even. She had been sitting by a fountain, reading a book when she saw him. He was tall with delicate bones and a handsome face. His same color hair was longer than Gredrick's, but they had the same face and large blue eyes that always seemed to have a dreamy-like look.  
  
She stared at him in amazement. When he noticed her, he smiled softly and nodded to her. She bowed her head back and watched his graceful, retreating form. 'I defiantly need to meet him!'  
  
She hadn't been doing too much. She had talked to Strider a lot and Gandalf. She had kept Merry and Pippin out of trouble as best as she could and helped Sam care for Frodo, who had increased slightly everyday. She thought of Faramir every spare second. She missed him greatly. His smile and the way his eyes sparkled when they saw her.  
  
She sighed and let her head rest of top of Frodo's. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing Frodo. I'm still a bit tired." He nodded in acknowledgment and they watched the rest of the delegates arrive on horses. Most were men or elves. There were some dwarves, but not many five or six.  
  
"This council should be most amusing." Bilbo and Frodo nodded. Sam was in absolute awe of meeting so many elves and was rendered speechless every time he saw one.  
  
The delegates continued arriving into the night, but Anna made Frodo go to bed early. "I'm fine!"  
  
"No Frodo. You recovered today, and I won't be having you get worse again! Go...to...bed." She smiled and whispered a quiet "Goodnight."  
  
When Anna woke up, the entire place was alive. The delegates all being fed and tended for hours before the council started. It started around mid-day and Gandalf got Bilbo, Frodo and herself down there quickly. They sat close to Elrond's spot at the front.  
  
There were stone chairs in a large circle surrounding a circular podium of stone. It was in a glade of trees to keep out the worse of the sun's rays and there was a rushing brook to keep the calm as best as possible.  
  
Anna watched as the many people came in and sat depending where they were from. Strider smiled at her and Frodo and they smiled back. She saw the elf that reminded her of Gredrick and another human that reminded her of someone. After analyzing him for many seconds, she realized who he looked like. He had dark green eyes and his dark blonde hair was to his shoulders in straight strands. He was tall with a bit of a stocky build, but no matter what, he looked like Faramir. They had the same nose and mouth, the same glitter in the eye. 'Could that be Boromir?'  
  
He looked up when he realized she had been staring at him for the past few seconds and she smiled at him, turning her gaze to Elrond as the council began.  
  
He began to talk of why they were here, why so many places of Middle Earth were gathered to discuss the growing threat of the Ring and Sauron. He then talked of the Ring's history, most of which everyone knew already. After that he discussed Gollum and Bilbo, before the talk went to Frodo.  
  
"If you would Frodo." Elrond swept his arm out dramatically, showing Frodo to the circular stone podium in the middle. He stood and slowly put the gold band on top and everyone stared at it, none speaking. Anna could feel the evil creeping out slowly, ready to engulf everyone there.  
  
"This, this is a gift." Anna opened her eyes to see the one who resembled her love speaking. His eyes glittered greedily and she realized with a panic the evils of the Ring had started already. "Why not use it?"  
  
"You think that the power of it can be wielded? Especially by a mortal man? It is impossible." Aragorn scorned the idea. Anna nodded.  
  
"And would you be able to? You are a Ranger from the North. Strider they call you do they not?" Aragorn's eyes glittered dangerously and he stood, as did the other. Anna sat up straighter, ready to keep the two men from hurting one another.  
  
"He is no mere Ranger." The Gredrick look-alike said raising to the height of the other two men.  
  
"Legolas, sit down." Strider told the Elf.  
  
"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And your king." Anna gasped loudly with a funny squeak of a noise and shrunk into the chair.  
  
"Sorry." She ran her hand over her blushing face, peeping between her fingers, looking into Stri-no, Aragorn's calm gray eyes. Faramir had told her about the rightful king of Gondor. How when he returned the Steward would return the throne to him. Somehow she didn't think it would be so easy with Denethor around.  
  
"Gondor has no king." The man sat down as did Legolas and Aragorn. Elrond looked at the three of them, making sure they were done with their spat. He turned to Anna, but she was busy looking at Aragorn.  
  
"You have had a great evil conquered from your land have you not?" Elrond asked her. She looked at him in surprise, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yes, sixteen years ago. It was a great feat and the people of Fawe had been trying for hundreds of years." She answered, faltering slightly, sitting up straight again.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"Well, the Elves and Faeries decide when a quest is to be performed and a group they choose goes to attempt to rid Fawe of the Castiavation brothers."  
  
"Faeries?" asked a human dressed in black velvet.  
  
"Yes. They are basically Elves with wings. The Faeries control the elements and the Elves are connected to the elements. Faeries are usually the color of their element."  
  
"They are colored?" asked a elf in green clothing.  
  
"Yes, either blue for air, green for water, red for fire or brown for earth. The queen is normal, but is exceptionally beautiful. The King is usually colored, but it pales when he is crowned."  
  
"Are the elements important?" this time the question came from a dwarf.  
  
"Yes. That is why my country is named Fawe. Fire, air, water, earth. When combined, can only the greatest evil be diminished. It is an old myth the Elves sing of. I am one of few people to know the Elven language fluently. I know a little Faerie as well."  
  
"Are you friends to the Elves?" asked Aragorn, leaning slightly on his hand, knowing the answer, but wishing to drag the conversation out, seeing Elrond's growing impatience.  
  
"Yes, their Princes were who trained me. I am branded as an Elven member, a great honor. Few are branded with either an Elven or Faerie sign, only those who complete their quests are branded with both Elven and Faerie signs. I have only met one Faerie, the prince, but have seen their Gods. The Goddess of Air, the God of Earth, the God of Fire, and the Goddess of Water. They are representatives."  
  
"How were these evils conquered?" asked Elrond, impatience about the side questions at it's peak.  
  
"The Princess Claire, a wizard, two guards, the Elven prince, a councilor and a manservant, along with Claire's faithful dog, went to the Desert Despair and destroyed them. Fawe is part of the World Magisch and we are disconnected from the rest of our Realm, yet still the news was known. It was the largest evil defeat in the history of the Parallel Universes."  
  
"The Parallel Universes are new to most of us. There are twelve realms and each has their own god or gods and a certain way of life correct?" Gandalf asked, turning towards her and analyzing her with his gaze.  
  
"Yes, it is a hard thing to explain in such short time."  
  
"Then we shall not ask. We have more important issues to discuss." Elrond finished and turned the talk back to the ring.  
  
"We have to decide what to do with it." Elrond said after the long Ring discussion with several small spats between races.  
  
"I still say use it against him."  
  
"Boromir, no mortal man can resist it's power. It is too tempting to just simply use is for good. It is evil and it must be destroyed." Gandalf said, looking at the one who looked like Faramir.  
  
'Boromir?' Anna asked herself. So that **was** the man Denethor wanted her to marry. He had to be at least forty, even though he was still amazingly handsome.  
  
"It must be destroyed in Mount Doom, where it was forged." Gandalf finished.  
  
"The question is who will take it?" Elrond looked around. "There are few who can resist the temptations of the Ring." He looked at the Elves and then Anna for the longest time. After several minutes a lot of the other races looked at her as well.  
  
"An Elf could resist the powers with ease." Legolas said. A dwarf with rust colored hair jumped up.  
  
"I would die before seeing the Ring in the hands of an Elf." Several Elves jumped up as well, but Legolas kept them behind him. Many of the other delegates started fighting and Elrond sat down, his hand on his brow. Gandalf tried to get several to calm down, but it wasn't working.  
  
Frodo looked at the Ring before looking into Anna's eyes. In their blue depths she knew what Frodo wanted. And she nodded. Frodo smiled and they clasped hands before he jumped up.  
  
"Anna and I will take the Ring!" he shouted several times to get the attention of everyone. They stopped to stare at the small hobbit and the woman who stood behind him.  
  
"We will take the Ring and destroy it. Even though we do not know the way." His voice faltered and Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Well I can not let you go alone. I will join you." He walked over and stood behind the pair.  
  
"You have my sword." Aragorn said. After that Legolas joined as did the dwarf. Boromir joined as well. Anna squeezed Frodo's shoulder before they heard a loud protestation and Sam slid into the circle of the Council and stood next to Frodo.  
  
"Mr. Frodo ain't going anyway without me." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Yes, I can see. Especially if you are not invited to an important council." Suddenly Pippin and Merry slide into the circle as well, announcing that they wouldn't be left behind, and gulped at the sight of Elrond's glare. Anna protectively wrapped her arms around their fronts and pushed them to her.  
  
"A fellowship of ten. The Fellowship of the Ring." They stood there, looking at Elrond as he smiled lightly.  
  
Soon everyone but the Fellowship started to leave, as the fate of Middle Earth was left in the hands of the ten. Anna was sitting again in her chair looking at the ground.  
  
"Anna, what is wrong?" Frodo asked her. He laid his hand softly on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. The others were being spoken to by Elrond and she sighed heavily.  
  
"I suppose that I'll be staying a lot more time away from Faramir then I thought." She didn't notice Boromir's head snap around to look at them.  
  
"Anna, plenty are going. You do not have to accompany me. Go back to him if you wish."  
  
"No Frodo. He told me that if the task of getting you here turned into more, he would wait for me and he would understand. I am going to finish my duty Frodo. I am not going to stop protecting you, no matter what." Boromir turned away from the two as they embraced, knowing he had found his brother's love.

* * *

Anna could not sleep, she was too hungry. But she kept her eyes shut and told her stomach to keep quiet. "Anna?" Frodo's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The four of us can not sleep and we were wondering if we could talk or something."  
  
"Well," she sat up and looked at the four hobbits that were at the foot of her bed, "what if we talk in the kitchen? I am terribly hungry."  
  
"What a coincidence! So am I!" Pippin said and the others agreed. Anna smiled and threw the covers off of her. She pulled a loose pair of breeches on and a large tunic. She also grabbed a bottle out of her bag.  
  
"Well let us see what is in the kitchens shall we?" Ten minutes later, the kitchen staff was too afraid to even think of what was going on in the kitchen as the hobbits sat at the island near the stove and the ingredients.  
  
"You'll love this!" she told the four as they watched her dash around the kitchen, gathering ingredients. Surprisingly the elves of Rivendell had some of the same ingredients and spices as those of Fawe.  
  
"Make sure there's mushrooms!" Pippin said, sitting on his hunches to get a better look. Merry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quiet or you'll get none!" Pippin squeaked and snapped his mouth shut and Anna smiled at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, walking in and finding Anna mixing things into a large bowl and the hobbits sitting on stools surrounding her.  
  
"Making either a late midnight snack or an early, early snack." She poured in some cream and Aragorn smiled.  
  
"It smells wonderful."  
  
"Want some?"  
  
"Please." He sat down as well and then Gimli appeared.  
  
"It is too early to be up."  
  
"We haven't slept yet." Frodo said his eyes watching Anna's every move.  
  
"And we are hungry and we will not rest until our bellies are full!" Merry added.  
  
"I thought that hobbits were never full." Gandalf said, stepping into the kitchen as well.  
  
"Then they'll never rest." Anna handed a knife and some greens to Sam.  
  
"Cut those for me Sam. Make sure it's in little pieces." He nodded and did so, making sure to do it carefully.  
  
"What an odd assembly." Boromir walked in and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Best get use to it Boromir, you shall see none but us here for quite some time." Legolas smiled at the Steward and he smiled softly back.  
  
"Well, well! The whole Fellowship is here! How quaint." She laughed and looked around. "Everyone want some? I promise I won't poison it." Everyone nodded and she smiled. "Ten people! I've never cooked for that many before." She swayed slightly on her feet but was able to stay up.  
  
"Anna are you alright?" Gandalf put a hand to her forehead, but she swatted it off.  
  
"I'm fine!" Anna picked up a bottle and took a sip from it and Boromir gasped at the unwomanly-like move.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"I am not drunk if that's what you're saying dwarf! You'll know if I'm drunk!" Anna smiled and took another swig. "I'm just exceedingly intoxicated." Boromir and Aragorn both gave a small snort.  
  
"No, you are drunk." Aragorn battered back.  
  
"Exceedingly intoxicated."  
  
"Drunk."  
  
"Intoxicated."  
  
"You are drunk."  
  
"INTOXICATED DAMNIT!"  
  
"ANNA!" Gandalf gasped, pointing a finger at her.  
  
"Sorry, it's the intoxication. I can't think quite so straight."  
  
"What is it?" Boromir asked her, taking the bottle and examining it for a label, which there were none, before giving it back. Sam handed her the greens and she put them in, before having him cut up some carrots.  
  
"Some really sweet and sugary stuff."  
  
"OH! You found Rivendell wine." Aragorn and Legolas smiled at each other, remembering days well gone by with that wine.  
  
"I should have known what it was." Legolas added.  
  
"And it's good stuff it is!"  
  
"Let me try it!" Pippin said, holding his hand out. Gandalf gave a small snort and Anna laughed.  
  
"This stuff is way to strong for you Mr. Pippin."  
  
"Just one drink and you do become, exceedingly intoxicated." Legolas added, winking at Anna.  
  
"Thank you Legolas. I can handle my drink well and look at me!" She waved slightly on her feet and Legolas held his arm out so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"I can take it!" Anna shrugged and handed him the bottle. He took a small swig and blanched.  
  
"Dear Brandywine River that's sweet!" They all laughed and Anna took back the bottle.  
  
"I told you it was too strong for you." Pippin wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued to make faces. She started to take a drink but instead, poured some it into the bowl.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked shocked.  
  
"Making it sweet! It'll be fine! When in doubt, add more wine." The hobbits smiles grew. "When not in doubt, add more wine anyway!" They cheered that time as Anna poured some of her wine into the bowl.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Sam asked.  
  
"It was in my room by a goblet. The goblet was full of the stuff, so I figured it was safe to drink."  
  
"I'm not sure if it was intended for you lady." Legolas said quietly. She shrugged before starting to mutter slightly.  
  
"Let's see. I've never cooked for ten before. Best I start getting use to it however! Now how should I do the servings?" She started to mumble to herself as she took out spices and other items. "One hobbit eats twice as much, so that's four hobbits times two. Equals eight, nine for myself, ten for Gandalf, eleven for Aragorn, elves don't eat that much, so eleven and a half. How much do you eat Gimli?"  
  
"Same as a hobbit." Legolas smiled softly and looked at Aragorn.  
  
"RIGHT-O! Thirteen and a half. How about you Boromir? Faramir doesn't eat hat much, but what about you?" They looked at each other and he smiled softly.  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Alright then! Fourteen and a half." She hummed a fast song to herself as everyone watched her pour and pinch spices, some more wine and cream, greens and vegetables. "I'm getting the hang of this Middle Earth stuff!" It was silent for a few seconds. "So, Aragorn. What did Lady Arwen give you?"  
  
"She gave me nothing."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well that sure is a might pretty jewel you have then."  
  
"Yes, well she did give me that."  
  
"Yep, I knew it! I can tell these things you know." She nodded at him and he smiled slightly.  
  
"Anna, please you are drunk!" Aragorn sat at the small table on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"I AM JUST EXCEEDINGLY INTOXICATED! 'Drunk' is so vulgar of a word, but 'intoxicated' sounds...sounds smart." She nodded proudly.  
  
"Has Faramir ever seen you like this?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No, and I do hope he never does!"  
  
"You are right." Boromir nodded at Aragorn. "She is drunk."  
  
"Oh shut up and sit down you Gondor-person you." Boromir stifled his laughter and sat at the place next to Aragorn.  
  
The others that weren't sitting did the same and soon the snack was done. Anna cut the bread-like food into fourteen servings, giving each the amount they needed.  
  
"Eat up!" As the Fellowship ate, they told stories of their growing up and their worries about the quest they were too leave on in a month.  
  
"I think it'll be a great adventure!" Anna said.  
  
"You think everything is an adventure." Frodo pointed out to her.  
  
"Ah! But everything is. You never know what will happen when one simple action is taken by you or another. Things aren't always in your hands Frodo. Your fate could be in the hands of another. All of our fates are in the palms of your hands for instance."  
  
"I know. I wish not to let anyone down."  
  
"You will not Frodo. We will make sure of it." Gandalf said and they all toasted to a grand adventure that would truly be the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
One more done! And they haven't even left yet! HAHA! I'm being terribly evil, I know. They will leave the next chapter, I promise.  
  
Next chapter: The beginning of the journey 


	9. Conversations and Spies

Visitor  
  
Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've not been in the spirits.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! (Ithildiel-I appreciate the feedback, but all I can tell you is that you have to keep reading. There's stuff about Anna, that not even Anna knows and it won't be revealed until the end. French Pony-I didn't mean for it to be racist and I don't see how it is, I'm sorry.)  
  
Notes: I'm planning to make this a short chapter. I'll try, but yeah. I'll try.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Conversations and Spies  
  
"My feet hurt Anna." Pippin tugged on her arm and pouted.  
  
"What do you wish me to do about it hobbit?" she glanced down and met his begging eyes. "I will not carry you if that's what you want."  
  
"Can't I ride Umpra?" He looked up at the horse that walked slowly next to Anna. Anna looked over at Umpra as well and met his big eyes.  
  
'If you let that little creature ride me, I'll buck him off.'  
  
"Umpra!" He walked a little faster and Anna sighed. "He's being stubborn and won't let anyone ride him at the current moment." Pippin sighed sadly and hurried up to walk next to Merry.  
  
"I still can't believe the horse talks back to you." Boromir commented lightly, eyes ahead on Frodo. Anna hated how much Boromir desired that ring, how it's evils had crept into his caring heart she had grown to know.  
  
"Well he does." The Fellowship had left Rivendell a week ago and they were ready to camp for the night. They were almost at the foot of the Misty Mountains and it had so far been, a very amusing week. Aragorn had taken to watching Frodo and Sam, while Boromir tried to keep Pippin and Merry out of trouble, with Anna's help. She and Boromir had been teaching Merry and Pippin the basics of sword fighting at night. Legolas and Gimli weren't speaking that much to each other, unless it was a comment on the other's race. Gandalf kept the leadership role and did so without much of a comment.  
  
They set the camp up and as Sam built a fire to start dinner, Merry and Pippin were ready to start their fighting lesson.  
  
"We just stopped you two! Let us breath!" Boromir said firmly, but not in a mean way. They nodded and went off to help Sam as much as he'd let them. Anna shook her head at their energy as she took some of the packs off of Umpra.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Anna turned to see Boromir's eyes meeting her own. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think about him every night. Do you?"  
  
"I do not think about him every night," she snorted and he laughed softly, "but I do miss him. I worry about how Father is treating him." She stopped and looked at the ground. "What is it Anna?"  
  
"Why does your father dislike Faramir so much?"  
  
"I do not know. He always has been harsh on Faramir." Anna nodded as Boromir went over to the fire and she grabbed a heavy bag, straining with it.  
  
"Here let me help." Aragorn had appeared at her side and reached for the bag.  
  
"No, no. I got it!" Anna hated people helping her when she knew she could do it by herself. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't do the same things a man could. She was a knight in training.  
  
"Alright, alright." He backed away and she sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I hate it when people try to help."  
  
"Why?" That made Anna think. She didn't know, she was always use to people helping her, for no reason. Even when Jissy made her do errands, someone wanted to help her. Someone of higher status, either Diego or Octavian, Gawain, Manny, someone.  
  
"I don't know. People have always wanted to help me, but I want to help. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Your gods sent you to help?" Aragorn's voice had a light tone to it, saying he didn't understand or misunderstood.  
  
"I tried in Fawe. I meant here, in Middle Earth. I'm supposed to help, that's my purpose." Aragorn looked at her for several seconds, a light filling his eyes with understandment.  
  
"Everyone will need help. You will be welcomed." He patted her shoulder and returned to the fire as well. Anna dropped the bag and sat on it.  
  
"Umpra?"  
  
'Huh?'  
  
"I-never mind." Umpra nodded in the way that a horse can and walked away to Bill. 'Can Bill and Umpra talk together?' Now that was the only thing on her mind. Can a magic horse talk to a normal horse? 'Dear Gods, my mind won't stay still!'  
  
"Your mind is troubled Anna." She looked up into the clear blue eyes of an Elf.  
  
"It won't sit still." Legolas raised a thin graceful eyebrow and smiled softly.  
  
"I was not aware that your mind sat at all."  
  
"Oh no! It does, just not right now. It's...it's hard to explain. I just know that something is going to happen. I'm going to find out something." She sighed and looked away, to the rest of the Fellowship. Gimli was talking with Gandalf, Boromir had Pippin and Merry fighting against him, Aragorn sat to the side and Frodo cheered his cousins on as Sam cooked dinner.  
  
"Join us Anna. Your mind will not "sit still" with you speaking to none but yourself." She smiled in spite of herself and stood following Legolas's graceful walk to the campsite and she plopped herself next to Frodo. He started speaking but was cut off by a shout from Pippin.  
  
"Oh Pippin. Are you alright?" Boromir made to take the hobbit's hurt hand when Pippin and Merry launched themselves at the man, knocking him to the ground. Anna and Frodo laughed slightly as they also managed to take Aragorn out as well.  
  
"Well, there's something I didn't expect." Frodo laughed harder at that and before he was able to reply, Anna heard something fluttering. She stood up, noticing that Legolas was already up. The others watched them faintly, fear and worry in their eyes.  
  
"HIDE!" They each dove for a bush or rock to hide behind or under. Anna grabbed Pippin and ran towards a bush, throwing him under first then sliding behind him. He grabbed her sleeve and hid his face in the crock of her neck, eyes shut tightly. She rubbed his back, watching the sky through the branches as a large black cloud of crows flew overhead. After the last one passed, they crawled out.  
  
"What was it?" Frodo's voice broke into her thoughts and she shrugged, not knowing at all.  
  
"I don't know what they are. Some type of bird."  
  
"They are crebain, spying out the land. It is not safe to cross." Aragorn said.  
  
"We must cross only at night." Gandalf added. The others nodded and they settled back down, allowing their hearts to calm down. Sam finished dinner and handed it out to everyone. Silence filled the campsite that night as they thought about what the bird spies meant. 'I hate birds.' Anna thought.  
  
'What were those?' Umpra's hoof poked into Anna's back before he nudged her with his nose. She patted his leg in reassurance.  
  
"Some type of birds." She said. "Gandalf, if they were spies they saw Umpra and Bill." He nodded gravelly.  
  
"Yes, we will have to be most careful with the two of them from now on." She nodded and when they finished dinner it was dark and they started walking again in the cool of the night.  
  
"When we reach the mountains we will be able to rest at night again." Aragorn told them.  
  
"When we will reach the mountains?" Sam asked, standing right behind Frodo.  
  
"In a day. We will cross over the pass of Caradhras."  
  
"There is another way." Gandalf said when the hobbit's faces fell drastically. Anna looked up at the mountain in the near distance. It loomed, blocking the moon and the stars out.  
  
"I say let us go that way!" Pippin nodded quickly at Merry's suggestion.  
  
"We will decide in a day or two." Aragorn urged them all forward, but Anna stayed in the back with Umpra. Boromir was in front of her and he kept glancing back at her.  
  
"What troubles you?" He called to her.  
  
"Um...well you see-I...I don't exactly...like heights." He laughed softly.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"It's not all! I can't even go to the highest tower in the castle. I hated going up to the citadel in Minas Tirith."  
  
"You will conquer your fear Anna." He stopped and patted her shoulder before turning to watch over Merry and Pippin.  
  
'Let's hope so.' They reached the bottom of the mountain after a long walk with more protests from Pippin) and stopped to camp. Gandalf and Aragorn immediately started talking about whether to go over or the other way. Going under, as she found out later.  
  
"I think we should go under." She put into the conversation.  
  
"Winter is fast closing on us. It will be perilous on the mountain." Gandalf added.  
  
"It will be just as perilous going into Moria-"  
  
"My cousin lives under the mountain. He will welcome us!" Gimli offered.  
  
"I wish not to go under the mountain." Legolas said. "With hospitality or not."  
  
"No do I!" The hobbits each voiced.  
  
"We shall have a vote in the morning. Let us sleep on it until then." Gandalf finished the conversation and everyone drifted off to their bedrolls and fall asleep, the shadow of the mountain covering them.  
  
YEAH! Short chapter! I'm going to try to do the rest of the chapters short because it makes writing a lot easier.  
  
Next chapter: The pass of Caradhras and doors to Moria  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	10. Conquer All Fears

Visitor  
  
I'm on an updating rampage right now. I updated two stories on the same day and this one the next. I doubt this will last long. HEHE.  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. I own only Anna and Umpra.  
  
Thanks reviewers!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Conquer All Fears  
  
'I've never been this cold before.' They had been on the mountain, going up for a day now. Anna was cold, tired and scared out of her mind. 'I don't do heights. Never have, never will again.'  
  
Before they started the long climb to the pass of Caradhras, Boromir had advised her to not look down or behind her. Everyone had voted to go over (minus Gimli and Anna) so they packed up after breakfast and started going up.  
  
"I hate heights." She mumbled, rubbing her arms quickly. "And I hate snow." Legolas looked around at her. "I hate the cold-"  
  
"You hate a lot of things."  
  
"Only when I'm involved with them." He laughed softly and headed to the front as it had started to snow slightly. "Urgh! More snow!" Pippin sighed and snuggled closer to her side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder by nature. She was always looking out for the youngest hobbit and he had totally grown on her. She always liked him before, but now she loved the little hobbit. She loved all four, but Pippin had an attitude that she couldn't resist.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn's voice broke into her thoughts and she nodded at him. "Legolas is looking for some sort of shelter for us to stay in for the night. It is quickly becoming colder."  
  
"We noticed. I'll help him if he wants."  
  
"No, watch the hobbits." She nodded and hugged Pippin closer to her side. Boromir had care of Merry behind them at the moment and Sam and Frodo were up front with Gandalf and Gimli.  
  
"What did he say?" Boromir's voice said into her ear.  
  
"Legolas is looking for some shelter." He nodded and she smiled at Merry. "Alright there Merry?" He nodded numbly and Boromir helped him walk over a snow drift.  
  
"We need to get them out of the cold." He whispered to her.  
  
"I know. I'm worried about Frodo. He hasn't been eating very much." They continued to trudge on for a half hour or so until Legolas came back saying he found a small cave free of snow and well hidden. They pressed on until they reached it.  
  
They got in and collapsed in various spots. "How much longer will it take to go over the mountain?" Sam asked Gandalf. He, in turn, sat back on the rock he found and began to think deeply.  
  
"Another day or two of walking such as that we did today." The hobbits and Anna groaned.  
  
"Another day or two?" Pippin dug his head farther into Anna's cloak and she wrapped it tightly around her and the hobbit. After a few minutes she had all four of the hobbits surrounding her in a warm circle. They soon fell asleep, but Anna couldn't. The males sat in a circle around a small fire they made and they tried to let her into the conversation, but it was hard. After awhile she gave up and fell asleep, her head on top of Sam's.  
  
When she woke up, it was freezing. She was the last up as everyone else was around the fire, eating. She shuffled over and sat between Frodo and Sam. "It's cold without you four piled around me." They laughed.  
  
"We almost woke you up." Aragorn said, sipping out of his mug.  
  
"But you looked tired yesterday, so we let you rest." Gandalf finished.  
  
"Thanks." She did feel better. "When are we going to leave?"  
  
"In a few moments. I wish to leave in case it snows again." Gandalf explained.  
  
"If it does snow, we should stay here. It's better than being caught in it." Legolas pointed out. Gimli nodded.  
  
"I still say we should have gone into Moria." The dwarf muttered quietly. She nodded, looking out of the cave's mouth at the gray sky. 'It's going to snow and quickly.' When they left several moments later, it was obvious that the horses were restless.  
  
'Why are we leaving? It will be safer in that cave than outside.'  
  
"Because Gandalf wants to go and we do what he says." she told him.  
  
'You didn't want to leave.'  
  
"No, I didn't." He nodded and walked slowly over the snow. The wind began to pick up and she stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted quickly. 'This is not good.' They were already far from the cave.  
  
"Anna?" Boromir put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
"We shouldn't have left the cave." He followed her gaze up into the sky and frowned.  
  
"I believe you are right." He nodded at her and she frowned, the howling wind whipping her hair around her face. It blew the already fallen snow up and swirled around the Fellowship, taunting them of what was going to soon fall.  
  
They continued the slow climb over icy patches and large snow drifts. They marched on slowly, never stopping, praying that the snow would hold off.  
  
It didn't. After a two hour climb the clouds burst open and snow fell heavily around them in angry bursts. It quickly dropped temperature and Anna and Boromir had a hard time keeping the hobbits moving. Aragorn had moved to the front, clearing some of the snow out of the way. Legolas walked gracefully on top, scoping out the distance as best as he could.  
  
After she picked Pippin up for the fourth time, she was really starting to get worried. Bill and Umpra were moving slow as well, behind the rest of them. The hobbits shivered and coughed, falling every few seconds. Her eyes met Boromir's and an agreement was made. The hobbits were important.  
  
"We can't go on!" She yelled as loudly as she could. Gandalf and Aragorn stopped and turned around to look at the sixth of them.  
  
"They can not take this much longer! The cold will kill them!" Boromir shouted as well. Gandalf's eyes searched their faces and then fell onto the hobbits. Frodo's shivering form, Pippin's blue lips, Merry's frozen hands and Sam's coughing.  
  
"We need to take them back down the mountain and go into Moria!" Boromir shouted again. Gandalf's eyes flickered back to his face and he frowned, but nodded.  
  
"Yes." He whispered softly. Anna would have shouted with glee had she not been so cold. She and Boromir turned the horses around and got the hobbits going back down the mountain, a lot faster than going up. "When we find the cave, we should stay in there again tonight." They nodded, having that idea already in mind. While the climb up was around three hours, it took half that to go back down. If it weren't for the snow drifts.  
  
They hung above them, threatening to tip over the edge of the mountain and to bury them under their cold depths forever. Anna kept her eyes on them almost as much as she did on the hobbits. It made progress slow, especially if one of them fell. When one did in front of the group they would have to climb over it.  
  
After the third fallen snow drift, Anna snapped her head up. "What?" Aragorn asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"I heard something, I think." She looked around before up. "Look out!" The others looked up before a huge snow drift fall down. She threw herself on top of Pippin and Sam as the cold snow penetrated through her cloak and tunic. It weighed a ton as it tried to crush her and the hobbits. After several moments of heaving falling snow, she struggled to move.  
  
"Are you two alright?" She asked. They nodded slowly and she pushed herself up, trying to push the snow off of them. Once she got enough off, they were able to help. Together the three dug their way to the top of the drift, gasping for air. She looked around to see Aragorn pulling Frodo out of the snow. Legolas and Gimli were getting Boromir out, who was dragging Merry with him. Gandalf was out as well, holding onto the two horse's reins.  
  
"Everyone okay?" They all nodded, cold and nervous. "Let's get down to the cave."  
  
"It will be night soon." Legolas agreed. Finally they reached the cave and collapsed, more tired than the night before. They didn't even make a fire.  
  
They reached the bottom of the mountain after a few hours and followed Gandalf and an eager Gimli to a spot at the base of the mountain. There was a thin ridge leading up to a wall of rock. Around the ridge was a large black lake. The surface was glossy and black. The surface didn't move.  
  
She eyed it warily, not sure what to think. "How do we get in?"  
  
"The dwarf doors are invisible." Gimli whispered in a soft, excited voice.  
  
"The moon will reveal all secrets." Anna looked up at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Good luck with that." Gandalf smirked and soon after the clouds parted and let the light of the full moon travel to the wall and a large doorway appeared. It was arched and lined in silver. They was some odd type of writing on the door that she couldn't read.  
  
"What does it say?" Boromir asked from beside me.  
  
"Speak friend and enter." Gandalf responded. As he started muttering in an ancient language Anna didn't understand she turned to watching the hobbits. Pippin and Merry were by the lake staring at it.  
  
"Careful you two." She said, stepping up behind them. They nodded, transfixed by the still water.  
  
"That water is unnerving." Frodo whispered. Anna shivered.  
  
"Come on, back on shore." She hustled them back by the others and sat down next to Boromir.  
  
"Still not opening?" He shook his head no. Frodo stood up as Gandalf slumped against a rock, rubbing his head. After a few moments Frodo spoke up.  
  
"Gandalf what is the elven word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon." Instantly the doors opened and they stood up. Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "I will never understand you hobbits."  
  
Okay, chapter stopping here. It's late or early (1:45 AM), so one more chapter done. Plus I have been heavily medicated and I'm not up to writing more. And short chapters now. 


	11. Moria

Visitor  
  
Updating rampage, kinda on, kinda off. Sorry about last chapter. It was lame, but I've been sick and I wanted to make the chapter short, and I did it short. Short doesn't go with this story. I hope this chapter's better. Not much talking, either.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
I love you Lady Verrissa. Hugs to you.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Moria  
  
Anna does not want to go into that black hole the doors opened to. It's almost as unnerving as the trip up the mountain. But everyone was going in, Gimli in the lead, so she followed. She turned to look back at the lake and its surfaced rippled. She swallowed and ran in quicker. Frodo was one of the last in and before he reached the doors, something grabbed his foot.  
  
He gave a startled scream and they whipped around to see Frodo upside down, his ankle wrapped in the tentacle of a large monster. She gasped and grabbed her bow and arrow, shooting one. Legolas did the same as Boromir and Aragorn dared to get closer to the monster, hacking at its arms, but it kept swatting them back with another arm.  
  
"Shoot it!" She looked for somewhere that might be a weak spot. Not thinking, she just shot at the creature, aiming mainly at its legs so the Men could get to Frodo. Aragorn eventually cut the right arm and Frodo landed in Boromir's arms. They ran into Moria, followed by Legolas and Anna, still shooting.  
  
With a morbid fascination, she watched as it went onshore, gripping the doors with those black, oily arms and forcing the doors to close, bringing down a wave of rocks and dust. They barely got in.  
  
"Guess we'll be taking this way." They laughed feebly, forcing smiles. She looked around, no light was anywhere. Gandalf whispered something and the tip of his staff lit up, giving them plenty of light to let him lead.  
  
"I have been here once, I know the way out. Must remember however." She heard him mutter and she smiled.  
  
"Frodo? Are you alright?" He nodded, eyes wide. She hugged him and he calmed down greatly. They quietly picked their way across the great hall of the underground world, its vast ceiling unseen in the shadows. "This is amazing." Her whisper echoed all over the hall and she grimaced.  
  
There were rocks everywhere, and not a soul in sight. Gimli followed at Gandalf's heels, Pippin and Merry at hers and Boromir's. "It is unnerving down here." Legolas said.  
  
"Nonsense! Even you will be delighted at the Dwarven hospitality." Legolas stilled looked around, peering into the shadows, as did Anna. She wasn't so good seeing into shadows, but her eyes were trained enough. She saw nothing.  
  
"I see nothing." She told Boromir.  
  
"Nor can I. It is dark as the midnight hour in this great cavern."  
  
"No, I see nothing. There is nothing here, nothing but shadows and something hiding. It won't be seen." He looked at her, skeptical.  
  
"You know this just by looking? Faramir said you were trained by Elves, as did you mention it."  
  
"There is something down here. Someone is watching, but I can't see from where." He stared to look left and right, on alert for something to jump out of the shadows that Gandalf's staff could not get rid of.  
  
They walked and walked, meeting no one. They rested after the long walk, exhausted. They don't make a fire, afraid of letting something see them. Anna watched as Legolas squirmed. He didn't like it down here no more than she did. But they never would have survived the mountain.  
  
Frodo spoke to Gandalf about something as she sat next to Boromir. He was growing on her and she liked him. He was a reminder of what awaited her when this was all over. They slept restlessly and awoke and moved again, trying to make something of the maze.  
  
Once Gandalf had to stop. He forgot the way and sat to think about it. She wanted out of this place, the darkness was not comforting to any of them. He finally said to go down, the air didn't smell so foul. They followed and eventually wound up in a large hall, where a large stone table sat in the middle. Skeletons lay around the table-no the coffin. 'A coffin?'  
  
Gimli started to wail, it was his cousin's who he had said lived down here. 'What did this?' She thought, feeling sorry for the dwarf. The hobbits kept by her side and Gandalf took a book out of one skeleton's hands.  
  
As he read it, Pippin wandered around, touching different skeletons, swords turning to rust. She didn't listen to Gandalf, but as he read the last sentence, there came a large explosion of noise. They turned around to see that one of the skeletons Pippin had touched, had fallen over, his armor smashing into the floor. He knocked several others over and the loud sounds bounced off the walls, creating an endless sound.  
  
Pippin paled and started to edge towards Anna. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snarled. Pippin frowned and she patted his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch anything else okay?" He nodded, and then she stiffened. She heard something, far off.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What is wha-" Merry started before they all heard it. A low pounding of drums in the distance. They turned around to the door of hall they were in, the sound coming from outside, coming towards them. It grew louder, as the Fellowship's eyes grew wide. Boromir and Aragorn quickly closed and locked the door with a large piece of wood. Gandalf made the hobbits stand by him in the back of the room. Gimli was on his cousin's tomb, Anna and Legolas posed in the front, bow and arrows ready.  
  
Bang! Something rammed into the door, and then again and again until a hole had opened in the door. Legolas and Anna let an arrow go, hitting their targets. More arrows fly as they see more and more orcs trying to enter the room. Finally the door is burst open and in floods a herd of orcs. She whips her sword out of its sheath in time to block the blow of an orc's axe. She pushes him back and catches him in the stomach. She turns, hitting an orc's legs and sends him sprawling. Another in the stomach, one through the throat, her sword is stained with black blood.  
  
And then the troll enters. She gasps at his huge height, his massive weight. It looks dumber than a pile of rocks with such a little head and beady black eyes. It swung at them, missing. Sam ducked between its legs as Legolas shot it. It didn't even notice. It swung at Boromir, catching him in the stomach and sending him across the room. Anna shot it, but again it didn't notice. She watched as Legolas jumped up the troll's arm and shot it in the head and that got a reaction. He jumped off and she went back to slashing at the orcs.  
  
Moments passed before she heard a noise, a scream. She turned to see a spear in Frodo's chest. The entire Fellowship seemed to freeze before fighting harder than before. Pippin and Merry jump on the troll's back and Legolas finally brings the troll down, an arrow to the neck.  
  
With the orcs all dead, she stumbles over bodies to reach Frodo's side. She rests her hand on his forehead, tears threatening to spill over. He was warm. "Frodo?" He stirs lightly and opens his eyes. Aragorn moves forward and opens his shirt to see a shiny coat of something, a metal of some sort.  
  
Gimli muttered something and she hugged Frodo. They remove the spear and he stood on weakened legs. They ran then. Ran from the hall, getting as far away from the hall as possible. Until the orcs begin to surround them. They came from everywhere. They climb down carved posts holding the ceiling up, from each side, thousands of orcs in a circle. The Fellowship stood in a circle as well, backs to each other, facing enemies.  
  
Then they shrieked and fled into the shadows, Gandalf turned and faced the direction where a bright light is coming. The light is red and resembles flames. Out of the flames steps a creature, taller than the troll. It is made of flames and it has muscular arms and legs.  
  
"Balrog." He whispered. His eyes are wide in fear and he ran, the others following. He leads them down a stairwell to a cavern where it is impossible to see the bottom. There is a bridge in the near distance but to get there they will have to cross across thin stairs. But they ran. Boulders had begun to fall, from the loud stomping of the Balrog following them. They ran until they reached the bridge. There were orcs in the shadows, shooting at them and missing. Legolas shot them down easily.  
  
"The bridge of Khazad-dûm." Someone whispered. Anna swallowed and Gandalf looked behind them as a the Balrog found them. She gasped and the others followed their gaze. Aragorn had drawn his sword but Gandalf told him no.  
  
"Swords are no use here. Get them over the bridge, Aragorn." He nodded and they followed Aragorn, watching Gandalf as the Balrog and confronted each other. "You shall not pass!" He demanded of the devil and it roared angrily. Gandalf repeated what he said and rammed his staff into the stone of the bridge. The Balrog roared once more and moved forward, just as the bridge collapsed. It shrieked and fell.  
  
Gandalf turned, sighed like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He began to head towards them until something caught his ankle. His face fell and he stumbled backwards, falling off the broken bridge. They stared in shock, before Gandalf spoke: "Run you fools." And then he fell. Frodo was the first to move, Boromir catching him. Aragorn looked ready to jump after Gandalf, to try to save the wizard, but Anna grabbed his hand.  
  
"We must leave. The orcs are still a force we have to fight." He nodded and they noticed the heavy fall of arrows around them. Frodo still struggled against Boromir's arms as Merry and Pippin seemed lost. They fled quickly, not stopping until they reached the outsides of Moria.  
  
They collapsed outside, grieving. Anna had not known the wizard long, but she respected him. Merry and Pippin clung to each other, tears streaming down their faces, Sam cried. They all were hurt.  
  
"We need to go." Aragorn's voice broke through the silence of the Fellowship.  
  
"Let them grieve!" Boromir snapped back.  
  
"We must go now. By night orcs will be everywhere. We need to be as far from here as possible."  
  
"Legolas, help them up." Anna stared at him. It was true, they needed to leave. But two more minutes?  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Then she saw him, standing far away from the rest of them. His crystal blue eyes had rivers running from them. He looked lost, small, pale and fragile. She walked over to him, dropped to her knees and gathered him in her arms. He hugged her back, sobs racking through his body.  
  
"We need to go." Frodo nodded numbly and she stood back up, his hand in hers.  
  
"Where are we to go?" Gimli asked.  
  
"We will seek refuge in the Lothlorien Forest." Gimli stopped, but Legolas looked delighted. Boromir looked worried as well.  
  
"Lothlorien?" He stammered.  
  
"It will be safe there. Come along." They followed their new leader without question. It was all they could do.  
  
Guess you know what's coming up next chapter. Review please! 


End file.
